Evening the Score
by Paliia Love
Summary: Bella es una periodista cansada de las relaciones. Edward es un playboy estadounidense y jugador de fútbol en Londres. Cuando se conozcan, ¿conectarán o se matarán el uno al otro? Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a DH78.** **Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 _ **Cabezazo: Cuando un jugador golpea la pelota usando su cabeza.**_

 **Capítulo uno**

 **Cabezazo**

Demasiado calor.

Hace demasiado calor aquí. ¿Y qué es ese ruido horrendo? Parece como un tren de carga dirigiéndose hacia mi cabeza. Una mezcla de motores ruidosos y un pálpito similar a salir de un club después de estar cerca de los parlantes toda la noche. Algo pica mi rostro; no es agradable, y es algo molesto. ¿Dónde mierda estoy? Mientras giro mi cabeza, veo al culpable de todas mis angustias. Hay mucho cabello pinchando mi barbilla, y roncando…oh por Dios, los ronquidos.

 _¿Cómo era su nombre?_

Anoche había sido…interesante. Llegué al hotel desde el aeropuerto y después de desempacar todo mi equipaje, necesitaba desesperadamente un trago. Me cambié a unos jeans y un sweater cuello en V y me dirigí al bar del hotel. Después de dos pintas de Guiness, lo vi. Alto, oscuro, y definitivamente apuesto. Le di una sonrisa tímida mientras él se dirigía hacia mí, dándome una sonrisa perfecta y charlándome un poco. Lo sabía, un jugador de fútbol, y estadounidense. Genial, esto funcionaba para mi ventaja; tendría los detalles de uno de los tres jugadores norteamericanos jugando en el equipo de Arsenal, y quizás me divertiría un poco.

Y si que fue divertido. No estoy segura, pero en un momento terminamos en una habitación (seguramente la de él), pero aún con un pequeño mareo, podía registrar que él era bueno…no genial…pero, lo suficientemente bueno. Recuerdo que se vino antes que yo…sí, bajón, _pero_ estuvo bien porque consiguió hacer un buen trabajo con sus dedos después que me envió a un dulce orgasmo. No sé si era mi borrachera o no, pero parecía que acabó ni bien había comenzado. _Oh, bueno_.

Ahora me encuentro con un dolor de cabeza debajo de lo que se siente una jodida estufa, tengo cabello contra la parte posterior de mi cabello y frente, y ese jodido cabello lleno de gel pinchando mi rostro. _Tengo que salir de aquí, joder…_

Después de finalmente despegarme de la trampa mortal que es el hombre desnudo a mi lado, me doy cuenta, por suerte, que no estoy en mi cuarto de hotel. Digo por suerte, porque hará mi huida más fácil. También noto que mi caminata de la vergüenza será menos embarazosa ya que estoy en un hotel y estas personas nunca me volverán a ver. Con los años, me he vuelto una ninja escapando de los brazos de mis folladas casuales, algo que no estoy segura que debería estar orgullosa o depresiva. _A la mierda_. ¿Por qué analizarlo?

Después de recuperar partes de mi ropa que han sido lanzadas por toda la habitación y volverme a vestir, cierro la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí. Dando unos pasos en el ascensor, me entierro hacia la esquina, soñando con baños calientes y servicio a la habitación cuando suena la campana y mis orificios nasales son acosados por el hedor horrible de algún perfume carísimo. Echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, veo una Rubia Alta y Piernosa pegada a un Desorden de Cabello Broncíneo más alto, succionándose el rostro: una entidad con más manos que un dios Hindú. Ellos entran y me encuentro en el elevador con Sr. y Sra. Perro Alzado. Al menos un piso restante. No puedo soportar el olor y toso incontrolablemente, y qué dicha, se separan para observarme. Ella es la reencarnación de Barbie y él simplemente…él simplemente…es jodidamente intolerante.

—¿Estás bien, linda? —comenta una Barbie que luce preocupada.

 _Toso…_ —Oh, solo estoy — _Toso…_ — bien, en serio — _Toso…toso…_ — No te preocupes…solo — _Tengo una arcada…_ — es alergia…estoy segura — _Toso…toso…tengo una arcada_.

Sí, B, muy elocuente.

Cabello Sexoso me echa un vistazo con sus ojos antes de soltar (lo que estoy segura que está consciente de ello y probablemente tiene un nombre) una sonrisa socarrona que inmediatamente quiero sacar a golpes de su rostro. Devuelvo la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Barbie desaparece debajo de su cuello, emitiendo sonidos desagradables y húmedos. Justo cuando mis reflejos nauseabundos comienzan a volver, el ascensor suena y salgo como un cañon hacia mi suite lujoso, pero no antes de escuchar una voz masculina y aterciopelada decir " _Ten una buena tarde_ ". Puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su comentario. Agh…típico. Entro en mi habitación de hotel y respiro el aire fresco y limpio profundamente y arrojo todas mis cosas al suelo, solo tomando mi teléfono y iPod.

Prácticamente me arrastro hacia el enorme baño, y secretamente agradezco a los dioses del hotel que mi jefe ha pagado mi habitación. Enciendo el iPod y pongo algo de música clásica que Alice decidió que te necesitaba tener y me desvisto. Me observo al espejo y mi mente se dispersa. Lo de anoche con cómo-sea-que-se-llame fue bastante bueno, probablemente lo mejor que haya tenido en un tiempo. Consiguió llevarme al orgasmo, lo que fue un milagro, considerando lo preocupada que había estado con pensamientos sobre entregas y agendas.

Me meto al baño casi demasiado caliente y me meto en mis pensamientos. Me concentro en todo lo que he pasado para llegar a dónde estoy ahora; la mudanza después de la graduación en Columbia a mi departamento de una habitación en Manhattan, mi primer trabajo escribiendo propagandas online para una página web de entretenimiento, y finalmente mi gran oportunidad, escribir para el departamento de deportes en el Post. No lo AMO, pero por suerte es la puerta que juro que me llevará al modo de "Periodista Seria".

Mientras los gentiles temas de piano envuelven la habitación, girando con el aroma de lo que sea que el hotel proveyó, vuelvo a pensar en lo que me llevó a esta necesidad innata por triunfar. Mi papá siempre me había empujado a ir más allá. Al vivir en un pequeño pueblo en Washington, él quería que yo viera el mundo o al menos tanto como pueda de él tanto como sus ganancias como jefe de policía lo permitían. Había pasado veranos con mi madrea y su juguete joven jugador de fútbol en Los Ángeles, había sido forzada a aprender los pros y las contras del juego hasta que no podía soportarlo. Era un juego OK la mayoría del tiempo, pero era las buenas vistas lo que finalmente atrajo mi atención, haciendo que el periodismo sea soportable.

No era ciega. Aprendí a apreciar lo bueno que tenía el juego: mayormente, piernas y traseros…y pechos. Para cuando cumplí 17, no era la única echando un vistazo a los atractivos, ganándome miradas del equipo que la crisis de mediana edad de mi madre, Phil, entrenaba. Yo no era despampanante en absoluto. Pero estaba cómoda conmigo misma y en lo que tenía que ofrecer, incluso siendo adolescente, y nunca he tenido problema en elegir mis citas para las fiestas de fin de curso.

Pero no estaba académicamente sin dirección, como la mayoría de mis amigos de la secundaria de mi pequeño pueblo; sabía que quería escribir. Quería ver el mundo, escribir sobre temas importantes. Quería escribir sobre inquietudes civiles, campañas políticas, problemas sociales que plagaban nuestra sociedad. En cambio, estoy escribiendo sobre puntajes y estadísticas con respecto al último torneo. _A la mierda mi vida_. Al menos, los hombres son sexis.

Ni bien estoy linda y humectada, me envuelvo en la bata del hotel (Dios, amo esas) y descuidadamente me lanzo a la cama, tomando mi celular para colocar la alarma. Noto que tengo otra llamada perdida de las oficinas de Nueva York. _Rayos_ , demasiado tarde como para llamar ahora. Simplemente responderé luego y echaré la culpa por la falta de comunicación a la diferencia horaria. Miro por la ventana hacia el cielo de Londres, y suspiro, quedándome dormida por unas horas.

.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar a lo que parece ser una hora indecente, e inmediatamente maldigo dichos teléfonos con sus tonos ridículos de alarma. Saliendo de la cama repentinamente, tomo el maldito teléfono y contesto.

—¿Dónde mierda estás? —chilla una voz.

—Bueno, buenos días para ti también, Rosalie —respondo.

—Sí, como sea. Escucha, ¿sabes qué hora es? ¿Estás consciente que tienes una conferencia de prensa que cubrir en menos de quince minutos?

—¡MIERDA! —grito, mirando el reloj en el teléfono mostrando las 7:45 PM. Salgo de la cama rápidamente y le cuelgo a la perra. Quiero decir, amo a Rose y eso, pero rayos, ella es una maldita.

Rápidamente colocándome los primeros pantalones y cualquier blusa que encuentro, me visto y coloco algo de maquillaje, colocando mi cabello en una coleta intentando lograr llegar al cuarto de conferencia de prensa del hotel en solo diez minutos. No puedo arruinarlo hoy. El periódico decidió que era mejor que nuestros corresponsales se alojaran en el mismo hotel lujoso en cual el equipo conducía sus eventos durante el fin de semana. Funcionaba para mí ya que planeaba echarme unos polvos durante mi estadía.

¿Qué? ¿Tengo goles? ¿Entienden? ¿Goles? ¿No? Bueno, púdranse.

Tomando el ascensor me trae recuerdos de hace unas horas…recuerdos de Barbie Apestosa y Sexy Cabello Sexoso, e inmediatamente sacudo mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y concentrarme en lo que estoy por hacer. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Rose, mi dulce Rose, está allí con Starbucks en mano.

—Eres un ángel.

—Te tomó bastante. Están a punto de comenzar. Por suerte, nos conseguí unos asientos al frente. Varios jugadores se unirán al entrenador para una sesión rápida de P&R. Intenta no cagarla. —Rose exhala profundamente.

Justo cuando pienso en mi respuesta ingeniosa, el ruido de reporteros y flashes incesantes comienza y el entrenador del equipo entra, junto con tres jugadores. Uno, lo reconozco enseguida como ningún otro más que la follada de anoche. _Rayos, ¿cómo se llamaba?_

El siguiente es un tipo muscular y moreno…bastante atractivo también. Pero es el último jugador que entra que detiene mi respiración. Cabeza broncínea, cabellos despeinados…alto…y esa sonrisa socarrona…y fallo al notar en mi observación que me está mirando. Jodido bastardo. ¿Así que está en el equipo? Si él está aquí, eso significa que es uno de los estadounidenses del equipo. _Maravilloso._

Por el resto de la conferencia de prensa, es una ida y vuelta entre reporteros y el panel. Todos los jugadores responden con comentarios inteligentes, incluyendo al Cabello Sexoso con su estúpida sonrisa, la cual me sigue enviando. Finalmente respondo arqueando una ceja, mi rostro de perra, como le gusta llamarlo a Rose, en acción, y él finalmente mueve su vista para responder la pregunta de alguien.

Mmm, él está respondiendo sobre por qué está jugando en un equipo británico. Él responde que explicando que realmente es mitad inglés y siente que este equipo era perfecto para él. _Interesante_. Aquí voy.

—Hey, Rose, ¿cómo se llama? —susurro.

—¿Quién? ¿El chico con cabello loco? Su nombre es Masen… —Rebusca entre sus notas…— Edward Masen.

—Dame sus estadísticas, ¿sí? —Rápidamente las cada de su carpeta y me los da. Es impresionante. Claramente es un buen recurso importante para el equipo. Jugó tres años en casa para la Universidad Wake Forrest antes de ser cazado para el Arsenal, sumando goles y participación en cada temporada como derechista.

Luego, hay unos datos sobre su familia; creció en Chicago, jugó al lado de su primo, Jasper Whitlock, un nativo de Carolina del Norte. Su padre es un importante medico en su círculo, mientras que su madre es dueña de una firma de diseño de interiores bastante exitosa.

Mientras sigo leyendo, noto algunos detalles sobre ser visto en compañía de mujeres bastante interesantes. Modelos, hijas de importantes empresarios, y mujeres de alta sociedad que tuvieron el _placer_ de su compañía (inserte sarcasmo aquí).

Pero, ¿quién era la rubia del ascensor entonces? Debo investigar.

Rose hace un par de preguntas dirigidas a cómo-se-llame, quien claramente me echa el ojo. _Mmm… ¿puede que sea lo suficientemente bueno para una segunda ronda? ¿Quizás?_ Le doy una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento…ALEC…¡Sí! Ese es su nombre…Alec Hawkins. _Volveremos aquí._

Demasiado rápido, la conferencia terminó, y los jugadores y entrenador hacen su salida. Masen se queda atrás por unos segundos, observándome otra vez. Obviamente no tiene educación. Lo noto mientras se aleja, ese trasero es bastante magnifico. _Sí, bastante_.

Rose me despierta de mi sueño de perfección masculina al chocarme con el hombro, hablando sobre el delicioso hombre oso sentado al lado de Masen y Alec. Realmente no presto mucha atención mientras nos dirigimos al recibidor del hotel, donde el almuerzo y bebidas son lo siguiente en la agenda.

.

Rose y yo pasamos el almuerzo a uno de los miles de pubs a unas cuadras del hotel, disfrutando de la vista y sonidos de gente riéndose, hablando, y maldiciendo a las pantallas de televisión que mostraban partidos de fútbol. Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de relajarme y hablar con Rose, algo que no he sido capaz de hacer desde mi vuelo hace 36 horas.

—Así que, Ben nos quiere al frente y centro el sábado por la noche para una fiesta de la liga. Para conocerse con los miembros de la prensa. Apuesto que intentan prevenir algo de la mierda con la que tuvieron que lidiar el año pasado… —explica Rose.

—Bueno, estoy segura que tienen mucha imagen que limpiar con las tres pruebas de drogas desaprobadas en un mes, y obviamente los de arriba están involucrados. Tiene sentido que la liga quiera mostrar su nueva imagen limpia a la prensa. —Mentalmente me recuerdo que ahora tengo un día para prepararme para este coctel cuando siendo una mano cálida en mi hombro y el chirrido de una silla a mi lado. Miro hacia atrás para encontrar a Alec, mi…eh…entretenimiento de anoche. Él me mira con una sonrisa socarrona que inmediatamente me recuerda de por qué lo seguí a su habitación anoche.

—No fue bueno de tu parte irte sin decir algo esta mañana. Pensé que lo pasamos bastante bien, ¿o no? —ronronea en mi oído.

—Bueno, mi querido Alec, estabas tan dormido que no quise despertarte. Considéralo mi regalo hacia ti por tu eh…desempeño.

Él lanza su cabeza hacia atrás en risa mientras Rose me mira, entonces a Alec, y a mí otra vez, sacudiendo su cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, Srta. Swan, permíteme llevarte a tomar algo después de nuestro juego mañana así puedo mostrarte mi gratitud…apropiadamente —dice, sonriendo y observando atentamente a mi escote. Ni siquiera intenta esconderlo, ni un poco.

—Por mucho que me gustaría, Alec, tengo planes. Nos estamos preparando para los eventos de este fin de semana y necesitamos estar listas para el encuentro de mañana. Pero ¿quizás nos veamos en la fiesta que la Liga dará mañana en la noche? Con gusto te guardaré un baile —ronroneo en su oído. _Sí, quizás valga la pena una segunda follada…quizás._

Él contesta:

—Espero con ansias eso. Pero te advierto que pueda que te robe en algún momento así podemos…eh, discutir…cómo devolverte tu amabilidad. —¿En serio? Es demasiado fácil con este.

Besa mi mejilla y se aleja después de asentir orgulloso hacia Rose.

—Wow. ¿En serio? Ni siquiera estamos aquí por 48 horas y ¿ya te has acostado con un miembro del equipo? ¿Cómo lo haces? —dice. Le doy una mirada—. Diablos, sé cómo lo haces, pero ¿cómo los atraes todo el tiempo?

—No los atraigo, Rose. Simplemente converso educadamente y eventualmente…

—Eventualmente follan. Sí, lo sé. Pero supongo que lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿cómo te mantienes emocionalmente apartada, B? Yo no tengo problema en conseguir un hombre, pero me encuentro emocionalmente atada una vez que me acuesto con uno. ¡Necesito aprender los trucos! ¡Muéstrame, sabia Bella! —bromea, mientras terminamos nuestras birras y comida, riéndonos a carcajadas.

Río ante su dramática declaración, y explico.

—Rose, soy indiferente porque lo tomo por lo que es. La mayoría de los hombres tienen una mente unilateral, y he aprendido que no puedes cambiar lo que está en su ADN. Simplemente me recuerdo de eso, y recuerdo que tengo mi propia vida, y estoy perfectamente feliz estando soltera y libre de problemas…es divertido…y libre de drama.

—Bueno, felicitaciones. Parece ser que descifraste el código, mi querida. Buena suerte con eso —dice despectivamente. Ella me ama, pero en los dos años que hemos trabajado juntos para el periódico, ella ha aprendido que nunca ganará en una discusión sobre sexo. Ella sabe mejor que intentar de hacerme ver la luz que el sexo es más satisfactorio que ser libre para follar a quién yo elija, sin compromiso. Intenté los sentimientos hace años, y tuve mi corazón pisoteado por un tipo que decía que le importaba.

Seguí pensando en esto mientras entraba al ascensor hacia mi habitación. Quizás si nunca hubiese atrapado a Michael follándose a una compañera durante una visita de sorpresa a su facultad por su cumpleaños durante mi último año de secundaria, todavía creería en la buena y antigua historia de amor. Quizás vería el mundo como una gran novela de Sparks. Pero después de ese fatídico día, me armé de valor para irme a la mierda de Forks, salir y disfrutar un poco de cualquier contacto físico que podía conseguir de los hombres. Sin preguntas, sin compromisos, sin declaraciones de amor, nada. Era mucho mejor de esa forma…ellos no se meterían en mi éxito, de probarme a mi misma que soy una fuerza indetenible.

El ascensor se detiene a mitad del camino hacia mi piso, y no me molesto en levantar la vista para ver quién se une a mí. Estoy atascada en mi sueño cuando una voz aterciopelada habla suavemente en un susurro a mi izquierda.

—Nos encontramos otra vez.

Oh, Dios. Es él. Masen. Su aliento dulce llega a mi cuello al momento que lo escucho, y me estremezco por completo. Él sonríe irónicamente, e intento formar una frase coherente.

Asintiendo educadamente hacia su lado, respondo:

—Hola, allí. A penas te reconocí sin tu Babie Boca-Aspiradora pegada a tu rostro.

El cabrón engreído ríe y se acerca hacia mí. Instintivamente me tenso y espero una respuesta. No hay alguna.

Estira su mano.

—Edward Masen. Creo que te vi en la conferencia de prensa de hoy, ¿sentada al lado de la rubia? Eres de la prensa… ¿para quién escribes?

Estrecho su mano mientras él me habla, inconsciente del hecho que me hizo una pregunta. Estoy demasiado ocupada con la forma en que se mueven sus labios cuando habla. Él lo nota, y hace a un lado su cabeza, alzando una ceja y dándome la Sonrisa Socarrona. Sí, es un nombre propio ahora, ya que obviamente él la registró.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Logro decir después de aclararme la garganta.

Él ríe suavemente.

—Eh, ¿para quién escribes? ¿Asumo que estás aquí con un periódico de los Estados?

—Oh, sí, escribo para el Post, Nueva York. Allí es donde vivo, en la Ciudad de Nueva York, vivo allí.

 _Oh, ¿qué mierda, B? ¿Por qué la repentina verborrea?_

—Eso veo —comenta, y sigue—. Bueno, esperaba que tengas algunas preguntas para mí, ya que es obviamente que me quieres.

 _Lo siento, ¿QUÉ?_

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, te vi esta mañana observándome mientras estaba con Tanya, y otra vez en la conferencia de prensa. Solo esperaba que quizás quieras discutir algunas de mis mejores cualidades tomando café o algo.

Este tipo es irreal, y no de buena forma. Okay, quizás un poco de la buena forma. No puedo lidiar con su mirada esmeralda mientras espera una reacción. Aunque con arrogancia, con ESO sí puedo lidiar. Así que me adelanto en el juego y respondo.

—Sr. Masen, le pediré que se abstenga de expresar sus observaciones mal concebidas, ya que es claro que puede que haya tomado demasiados cabezazos en el juego de fútbol y tiene esta rara idea de que estaba comien-, mirándolo de una forma que no era profesional. Y me tomo esta oportunidad para señalar que pedirle a una mujer salir a tomar un café después que dicha mujer lo haya visto lamiendo cara con otra mujer no menos de diez horas antes realmente no es la forma de comenzar con ella. Y si piensa…

—Srta. Swan, creo que puedo notar cuando una mujer me está comiendo con la mirada, y de hecho, parece que no tienes en qué basarte ya que claramente estuvo haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza esta mañana en este mismo ascensor… —dijo, cortando mis comentarios.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…? ¿Qué quieres decir? No sé de lo que hablar… Yo nunca… —Ahora realmente no sabía qué mierda estaba diciendo… él realmente me dejó aturdida.

—Sálvalo, Swan. Puedes bajarte de tu caballo y simplemente admitir que me deseas…

Justo cuando abro la boca para responder, el ascensor abre sus puestas y otros tres huéspedes entran, y aparentemente este es su piso. _¿Se está quedando aquí? ¿Acaso no vive en la ciudad?_ Él me sonríe socarronamente y susurra en mi oído:

—Tus bragas estaban asomándose por su bolso esta mañana. Así es cómo lo supe. —Pasó su nariz rápidamente por el borde de mi oreja, enviando descargas eléctricas por mis partes bajas, haciéndome sentir húmeda… _no es el momento correcto, B, zorra,_ mentalmente me reprendo…— Ten una buena noche, Srta. Swan —susurra, mientras sale del elevador.

Me quedo allí de pie, repentinamente húmeda, sin saber exactamente qué mierda pasó. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran una vez más, y encuentro varios pares de ojos observándome, obviamente escucharon su pequeño comentario. El elevador finalmente se detiene en mi piso y rápidamente camino hacia la seguridad de mi cuarto. Una vez más me desnudo y me coloco unos pijamas y ordeno servicio a la habitación por la noche. Mañana el equipo de Masen va a jugar un partido amistoso para mostrar algunos de sus nuevos jugadores, y en alguna parte entre eso, necesito encontrar un vestido matador para el fiesta de coctel de la noche. Ni bien abro la puerta para recibir mi comida, suena mi teléfono y chequeo el número…RAYOS…es la oficina de Nueva York. Me olvidé de llamar a Ben. Le doy una propina al chico y respondo mientras cierro la puerta.

—Ben, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¡Bella! He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde anoche, ¿dónde rayos has estado? —grita.

—Lo siento mucho, Ben. He estado algo ocupada. La diferencia horaria me tiene mal, y estuvimos en la conferencia de prensa esta mañana y obtuve algunos datos que te enviaré por correo esta noche.

—Bueno, solo quería recordarte que queremos que se concentren en los jugadores estadounidenses. Es posible que Masen vuelva a los Estados para unirse al MLS (Major League Soccer) y quiero una entrevista privada, y quiero que la hagas tú.

Espera un momento. _¿Ben quiere que yo la haga?_

—Ben, ¿estás seguro que quieres que yo la haga? Rose tiene mucha más experiencia en esto que yo, y realmente estoy aquí para ayudarla con los datos, realmente no…

—Bella, este puede ser la oportunidad que buscas. Te di este trabajo porque sé lo buena que eres, incluso en el colegio, siempre estabas más adelantada en el juego…Por favor, solo consigue esta historia…tienes hasta el lunes que te vas para entregarla… —Ben siempre tiene una forma de hacerme sentir culpable; siempre sacando a colación nuestros días en Columbia.

—Agh, de acuerdo Ben, lo tendré para ti.

—Eres una muñeca, Bella. ¡Te veré en la ciudad pronto!

—Sí, sí, sí. Te veré entonces, Ben.

Esto significa que mañana debo encontrar a Masen y organizar una entrevista. Maldito engreído. Tengo el presentimiento que ese idiota va a hacer mi vida mucho más difícil. ¡Maldita su sonrisa socarrona, cabello broncíneo, y ojos verdes!

Mierda, me encuentro húmeda otra vez.

 _Maldito._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a DH78. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 _ **Posesión: control de la pelota.**_

 **Capítulo dos**

 **Posesión**

Es de mañana, y no necesito la alarma de mi teléfono a las llamadas molestas de Rose para despertarme porque difícilmente dormí algo. Pensamientos sobre la noche anterior rondan por mi mente cansada. Repaso la conversación con Ben una y otra vez; él quiere que le haga una entrevista a Masen. Tengo que entrevistar a Masen…ese hermoso, sexy, presumido idiota. _Nada bueno_.

Y de repente mis pensamientos vuelven a mi encuentro con Masen en ese jodido elevador. ¿Acaso lo _deseaba_ como dijo que lo hacía? _Afirmativo_. Pero por lo que sabía, tenía mis hormonas completamente bajo control, colocando mi frente valido de un Oscar para desviar cualquier sospecha sobre mi atracción física hacia él. Aparentemente no lo engañaba, ya que se dio cuenta enseguida. SI lo deseaba…ya no puedo negarlo…Él es un sexy pedazo de hombre. Más sexy que cualquier otro jugador que he visto (OK, sé que Beckham es sexy, pero cuando habla, agh…para nada sexy.)

Pero no podía dejar que esta necesidad sexual por él se ponga en el medio de mi agenda profesional. Tenía que mantenerme concentrada. Si él pensaba que iba a abrir su boca y me iba a soltar sexo verbal esperando meterse en mis pantalones, ya iba a ver…y no iba a ser él. NO TIENE IDEA de con quién está lidiando.

Masen, has encontrado tu igual… _idiota_.

Finalmente logro salir de la cama con tiempo suficiente para prepararme para comenzar mi agenda. Debo encontrarme con Rose y conducir hacia el estadio donde Arsenal va a jugar un amistoso contra otro equipo. Necesito ser informada rápidamente sobre las agendas y horas de entrevistas. Pero antes de eso, me dirijo hacia la recepción del hotel para desayunar algo…y he aquí, Alec sentado en una esquina con otro reportero, siendo entrevistado. Es una reportera, y es linda con cabello negro apartado en una coleta; parece que hay algo de coqueteo. Mientras camino lentamente hacia una mesa cerca de la suya, veo y escucho su risa ante algo que él dice y toca su brazo ligeramente… _tan principiante_. Sonrío para mí misma mientras un camarero se acerca y toma mi orden. Varios minutos después, la entrevista termina y ella le da un beso en ambas mejillas con una sonrisa tímida mientras se aleja. Alec finalmente levanta su vista hacia mí cuando el camarero sirve mi desayuno.

—¡Bella! Luces encantadora, como siempre —dice mientras toma asiento en mi mesa, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia mi pecho… _Ojos aquí arriba, amigo_.

—Buen día, Alec… ¿Ves algo que te gusta? —Sale del trance que mis pechos lo tenían sometido y finalmente mira mi rostro.

—Definitivamente me gusta lo que veo —dice, intentando ser seductor, pero fallando miserablemente. Cambio de tema.

—¿Listo para el juego de hoy?

—Tanto como puedo estarlo… ¿estarás allí, espero?

—Lo estaré…y estoy segura que te irá bien. Escucho que el equipo es bueno este año.

—Tenemos bastante talento, eso es seguro… —Pausa brevemente, antes de cambiar de tema…—Bella, espero verte esta noche…quizás después de la fiesta, podemos…eh…ya sabes, ¿poder conocernos un poco mejor? —Dándome una mirada de complicidad, se inclina hacia delante así nuestros labios están a pulgadas. Él es muy, muy persuasivo, le concedo eso. y el sexo es bastante bueno, pero no estoy dispuesta a confirmar otra cita todavía…tengo que ver cómo va la tarde. No soy de dar un segundo viaje; una follada es usualmente lo suficiente para seguir.

—Eh, no lo sé, parece que nos llegamos a conocer bastante bien la otra noche. Veamos como progresa la noche, ¿sí? —respondo, casi susurrando… ¿Por qué no agregar algo de coqueteo?

—Mmm…todo bien de mi parte, señorita Bella…supongo que te veré esta noche entonces —arrulla, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su chofer que lo espera para llevarlo hacia el estadio.

Unos minutos después, Rose me encuentra y nos dirigimos al estadio también. Todos están animados durante el viaje, y Rose se asegura de ponerme al día con todos los detalles de nuestro trabajo durante el juego. Estoy comenzando a ponerme ansiosa secretamente, y no estoy segura de por qué…OK, estoy mintiendo…Sé por qué…Voy a ver a Masen en el campo, en su elemento, en su territorio…No estoy segura de cómo voy a reaccionar.

Demasiado pronto, el coche se detiene y mientras bajamos observo el enorme estadio ante mí; fans llenos de emoción caminan y hablan y la energía es contagiosa. Rápidamente somos dirigidos hacia la sala de prensa y me encuentro rodeada de miembros de todo medio de comunicación, todos hablando en sus micrófonos, teléfonos, y grabadoras. Aquí es dónde encajo, aquí es dónde florezco. Rose me choca con su hombro porque parece que me he metido en mi pequeño mundo otra vez.

—Hey, no te me paralices ahora, cariño, te necesito en frente y centro. Tenemos todo enganchado a las oficinas de NY así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte que estás comunicándose con ellos todo el tiempo y estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Asiento mientras Rose me asegura antes de escuchar los locutores presentar a los jugadores del equipo contrario. La multitud abuchea y grita, y desde mi lugar puedo ver a cada jugador perfectamente…Bien… _muy bien_ …todos lucen apetecibles. Pero no tengo tiempo para ojear mucho porque Rose comienza a pedirme información sobre ciertos jugadores, así que entro en mi zona y comienzo mi búsqueda, dándole detalles mientras ella tipea rápidamente en su laptop.

Todo va excepcionalmente bien cuando el locutor presenta a los jugadores de Arsenal, haciendo que la multitud se vuelva loca. La energía es tan increíble que puedo sentirla llegar a mí y me pongo de pie para tener una mejor vista mientras los jugadores entran al campo. Todos los jugadores comienzan a colocarse en una línea y mi respiración se acelera cuando veo a Masen; él está increíblemente sexy en su uniforme, y por primera vez puedo ver sus piernas musculosas debajo de sus medias largas. _Oh, querido Dios_. Él es seguido por el resto del equipo, el cual incluye a Emmett y Alec, los otros dos jugadores estadounidenses. Pero no puedo apartar mis ojos de Masen, me he detenido de toda actividad, y Rose no está muy feliz conmigo.

—¡SWAN! ¡Jebús, concéntrate! —grita.

—¿Qué te acabo de decir? ¿Acaso te puedes quedar aquí conmigo?

—Sí, Rose, eh…perdón…estoy aquí. —Vuelvo a sentarme en mi silla e intento concentrarme en conseguirle las estadísticas que necesita, pero me cuesta mucho hacerlo porque sigo pensando en las pequeñas conversaciones que he tenido con Masen, y de vez en cuando levanto la vista para verlo moverse ágilmente por la cancha con tanta fuerza que mi boca se seca. Inconscientemente busco mi botella de agua mientras intento concentrarme nuevamente. ¿Por qué me está afectando así? Él es un maldito; un engreído, mujeriego, idiota…creo…quiero decir, realmente no he hablado con él más que algunas palabras, pero sus respuestas siempre son tan machistas que ni siquiera puedo… ¡AGH! Olvídenlo…estoy divagando otra vez…

Me salgo de mi monologo interno cuando la multitud estalla. Observo intensamente el campo, y noto a Masen, que tiene control de la pelota y está dominando el territorio del equipo contrario. Está corriendo por el campo derecho, saltando sobre un mediocampista que intenta interceptarlo. Pasa la pelota a su compañero que está abierto. Su compañero intenta apuntar la pelota al arco, solo para darse cuenta que se encuentra bloqueado por dos defensores. Patea devuelta la pelota hacia Masen. La forma en que se mueve en el campo me quita el aliento. Sus movimientos son tan fuertes y agiles, y observo la forma en que sus piernas se tensan y flexionan mientras se mueve por el campo. Me siento algo caliente. Quiero apartar la mirada, volver a mi trabajo, pero no puedo. Puedo escuchar a Rose pedirme y demandándome cosas, pero todo lo que dice se siente como si estuviera del otro lado de un túnel. Todos mis sentidos se centran en ese espécimen alto y magnifico en el campo, totalmente quitándome el aliento y creando una atracción familiar que comienza en mi estómago y baja hacia mi centro. Creo que pueda que me venga en este lugar. Llegados a este punto, me pongo de pie para tener mejor vista y veo a Masen rápidamente apuntar hacia el arco y patear con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! —grita el locutor y el estadio estalla en alientos y gritos, y cantos. Veo a Masen correr hacia sus compañeros con las manos alzadas y brazos flexionados, y todos saltan sobre él, creando una gran montaña de piernas y culos sexys. Me encuentro completamente jadeando en lujuria y emoción, y cuando Masen sale de la montaña de jugadores, tiene una sonrisa tan feroz que puedo sentirme venir. Lo deseo…sé esto y estoy de acuerdo con esta revelación, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tendré que trabajar más fuerte para controlar mi deseo, porque tendré que entrevistar a este tipo y pronto.

Antes de saberlo, estamos en el minuto 80 del partido. El marcador sigue en 1-0 Arsenal, y aunque ha habido momentos de gol por el equipo contrario, ellos no han sido capaces de atacar con éxito a la defensa de Arsenal. Sigo buscando información para Rose y envío algunos borradores a las oficinas principales y me siento exitosa al ganar algo de control desde el primer y único gol.

Ha habido algunas tarjetas amarillas para ambos equipos, pero el juego termina con un triunfo para Arsenal y todos los jugadores cruzan el campo felices mientras se quitan sus camisetas. Yo, no es de esperar, parezco encontrar a Masen en medio de la multitud en el campo y soy atraída como un imán, mis ojos comiéndose su pecho y abdominales. Gracias a los cielos que el juego terminó porque no creo que pueda soportar más tortura. Nos apresuramos fuera de la sala de prensa y Rose y yo nos encaminamos hacia los vestidores ya que ella quiere conseguir algunas frases del entrenador y los jugadores. _Maravilloso, así comienza la tortura_.

Nunca he huido de jugadores hermosos, sexis, y sudorosos pero el solo pensar en ver los ojos jade de Masen me pone frenética y no quiero ser parte de eso.

No puedo salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido mientras comenzamos a cruzarnos con jugadores y escaneo la habitación, intentando fuertemente no enfocarme en ningún jugador. Demasiado tarde. Maldito sea, sus ojos son como dos faroles; se encuentra con mi mirada y puedo ver la pequeña capa de sudor por todo su rostro y cuerpo, y él cambia la mirada por la Sonrisa Socarrona.

Intento no apartarme, mientras sigo observando a Masen.

—Rose, eh…no me siento muy bien, quizás debería volver al hotel…no quiero faltar a la fiesta esta noche. —Finalmente soy capaz de apartar la mirada cuando él es interrumpido por un reportero.

Rose me observa de pies a cabeza, y echa un vistazo en dirección a mi mirada. Volviéndose hacia mí, ella sonríe maliciosamente y me despide.

—Claro, B, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Llamaremos a otro taxi para que nos recoja. Nos vemos en la fiesta esta noche a las 8:30.

—Gracias, Rose. Te debo una —grito mientras salgo apurada, echando un vistazo por sobre mi hombro una última vez, aunque sé que no debería, solo para encontrar a Masen mirándome nuevamente, esta vez dándome un asentimiento suave de su cabeza, apartando su cabello despeinado hacia atrás y lejos de sus ojos. Corro fuera del vestuario hacia el aire fresco y respiro profundamente, intentando aclarar mi mente y regular mi respiración. Nuestro coche está esperando a unos metros y entro. Nuestro conductor me lleva de vuelta al hotel donde lentamente me desvisto, quedando en solo mi ropa interior y me subo a la cama, pero no antes de colocar mi alarma para las 6pm. Observo el techo en cama pensando en Masen, sus ojos, su cabello húmedo contra su rostro, su cuerpo espectacular, su culo y piernas increíbles, y por mucho que intente, no puedo dejar de pensar en él sobre mí, desnudo y listo para mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mis manos se deslizan por mis pechos y estómago, hasta que mis dedos encuentran mi clítoris. Normalmente no suelo recurrir a masturbarme, pero tiempos desesperados llaman a medidas desesperadas, y necesito dormir. Mis dedos siguen haciendo círculos sobre mi botón de nervios mientras mi mente sigue repasando los movimientos de Masen en el campo, sus ojos verdes perforando en los míos en el vestuario…sigo hasta que siento la sensación familiar en el fondo de mi estómago y tensión en mi centro. Mi orgasmo llega rápidamente, y cuando finalmente me tranquilizo, lentamente me quedo dormida con pensamientos de él colándose en mis sueños.

.

Horas después, estoy terminando de arreglarme para la fiesta de coctel, a minutos de encontrarme con Rose. Me echo un vistazo en el espejo…luzco tan bien como siempre, lo cual es fantástico ya que sé que Masen estará allí, y no hay nada mejor que el poder de vestirse para subir el ego. Él no me va a conseguir lo mejor de mí, me lo prometo… _espero creerlo_.

Colocándome mi brazalete en mi muñeca y tomando mi bolso de mano, hecho un último vistazo al espejo y me preparo.

—Isabella Swan, eres una diosa sexual, ningún hombre puede resistirte, pero aún así VAS a resistirte a un hombre…NO debes dejar que te vea sudar, dejar que venga hacia a ti. —Río ante mi última frase y pongo los ojos en blanco, pero lo digo en serio. No dejaré que Masen se meta debajo de mi piel.

Ojalá…quizás…veremos.

Salgo del ascensor hacia el piso del salón de baile e inmediatamente encuentro a Rose. Ella luce absolutamente increíble en su vestido color crema que cubre todo los lugares perfectamente. Luce como una diosa griega, su cabello rubio apartado en un recogido desordenado con hermosos mechones rodeando su rostro y cayendo por la parte posterior de su cuello. Con un martini en mano, noto que ella está conversando profundamente con Emmett McCarty, y les doy un momento al detener a unos de los mozos para tomar una copa de champagne. Antes de tener oportunidad de llevar la copa a mis labios, siento una mano caliente alrededor de mi cintura…Alec.

Él ronronea en mi oído:

—Hola, mi querida señorita Bella. Luces absolutamente radiante en este vestido. No puedo esperar a verte fuera de él esta noche.

 _Wow. ¿Demasiado pretencioso?_

—Bueno, Alec, la noche es joven todavía, y hay muchos hombres aquí esta noche, puede que quiera mantener mis opciones abiertas antes de conformarme con algo de tiempo a solas contigo nuevamente. —Espero que entienda.

—Oh, es posible que hayan varias opciones aquí para ti, pero espero que te haya dado una buena impresión la otra noche para que quieras _reconectar_ otra vez —susurra en mi cuello mientras sus manos comienzan a rondar por mis costados. Estoy a punto de rechazarlo gentilmente y alejarlo cuando noto una chispa de algo por el rabillo de mi ojo. Soy completamente atraída y siento a alguien observarme. Muevo mi cabeza ligeramente en dirección a esta atracción, y lo que veo me detiene en seco.

Allí está Masen… _Edward_ …fulminándome con la mirada en un perfecto esmoquin hecho a medida. Es jodidamente indignante; pecho amplio, piernas largas, zapatos grandes…Oh por Dios… _enormes zapatos_.

Su cabello está perfectamente desordenado, rojizo reflejando a la luz. Sus ojos son de un jade profundo y no parece estar muy feliz de verme…a quizás no está feliz de ver a Alec sobre mí. Por un segundo, me molesta que piense que estoy con Alec, hasta que veo a Barbie Aspiradora colocándose al lado de Masen, colgándose de él como un adorno de navidad. Se encuentra sobre él, y momentáneamente frunzo el ceño ante la vista, pero rápidamente me controlo y alzo una ceja hacia él inquisitivamente. Sin embargo, estoy segura que Masen vio mi anterior expresión de disgusto porque levanta un costado de su boca y me da la _Sonrisa Socarrona_ otra vez. Decido que quizás tener a Alec besando y frotándose contra mi cuello no es tan malo y lo dejo, siempre con una sonrisa hacia Masen.

Escucho a Rose antes de verla.

—Hola, sexy, no me di cuenta que ya estabas aquí. —Es seguida por Emmett mientras echa un vistazo a Alec y sonríe.

—Hola, soy Rosalie Hale, pero todos me llaman Rose. Tú debes ser Alec.

Él suelta su agarre en mí y toma su mano y agraciadamente besa sus nudillos.

—Un placer conocerte, Rose. Veo que ya has conocido a McCarty. No creas nada de lo que dice —ríe dando unas palmaditas al hombro de Emmett—. Soy mucho mejor jugador que él.

Todos sonríen y Rose ríe suavemente, y gira hacia mí.

—Bella, me gustaría que conocieras a Emmett McCarty. Emmett, ella es mi colega, Bella Swan —dice ella mientras Emmett ofrece su mano, la cual tomo. Él parece agradable y un perfecto caballero.

—Es muy bueno conocerte, Bella, he escuchado mucho sobre ti. ¿Rose me dice que tu padrastro es Phil Dwyer? Mi mejor amigo de la universidad jugó para él… ¿te suena Garrett Roberts?

—No, para nada, lo siento…fui algo obligada a los juegos de Phil al crecer, y tengo que admitir que realmente no presté atención a los nombres —confeso…aunque sí recuerdo cada parte corporal interesante en el campo…Mmm…

—Bueno, él solo jugó para él por un año, así que dudo que lo recuerdes, de todas formas —dice Emmett despectivamente.

Durante esta conversación, estoy muy al tanto que Alec ha vuelto a su posición anterior contra mi espalda, su mano en mi cintura y cabeza en mi hombro. Rose me mira, buscando una explicación…pero por supuesto, no tengo alguna en este momento, y aparto mi mirada.

Acabo con lo que queda de mi champagne y dejo la copa en una bandeja vacía que provee un mozo, y echo un vistazo a Masen. Él sigue observándome, y una vez más, no parece muy contento al ver a Alec conmigo. De repente tengo una idea. Emmett se va con Rose y se disculpa para presentarla a unos entrenadores y jugadores. Tomo esta oportunidad para darle a Masen otra ceja arqueada e inclino mi cabeza así mi cuello es más accesible para Alec, que ya comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello y hacia mi oído. Nunca dejo de mirar a Masen.

Los ojos de Masen se oscurecen y en un movimiento ágil tiene a la modelo en sus brazos y comienza a besar su cuello, dejando pequeños mordisqueos y besos en su pecho. Escucho su risa molesta, la misma que escuché en el ascensor esa primera noche. Algo se enciende y comienza el juego para Bella Swan. Me giro en brazos de Alec para enfrentarlo e inclinarme para susurrar algo sucio mientras mordisqueo su oído con mis dientes. Alec gruñe y me atrae hacia él llevando su boca a la mía en una obvia demostración afectuosa. Rápidamente nos muevo así puedo ver a Masen. Sus ojos se oscurecen más que antes mientras me observa desde su posición en el pecho de ella…No está feliz del cambio reciente, y decide desafiarme aún más al deslizar sus manos por el trasero de ella y dando un apretón mientras ella chilla en sorpresa. Ella es demasiado estúpida como para darse cuenta que esto se está volviendo en un juego muy interesante entre Masen y yo. Alec está muy ocupado como para notarlo. Veo a Rose observando de Masen a mí rápidamente, como un partido de tenis, totalmente incrédula de lo que está pasando.

Doy un paso más y beso a Alec, jugando con sus labios con mi lengua, rogando entrada. Alec lo acepta, aparentemente despreocupado por causar una escena, e incluso aunque estamos cerca de una columna que está algo escondida, sus compañeros dirigen unos gritos y silbidos hacia nosotros mientras pasan… _Agh, hombres_. Mientras Alec me besa húmedamente con ojos cerrados, abro un ojo, buscando ver qué hace Masen; él luce furioso, jodidamente sexy, si me preguntas…Realmente me gusta un Edward enojado, y me prometo hacerlo enojar pronto así puedo ver su reacción.

Rose se acerca y discretamente me da un golpecito en el hombro, y me advierte:

—Eh, ¿te das cuenta que estamos en una fiesta como invitadas, Y somos periodistas? ¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco allí, cowboy? —hace la pregunta directamente hacia Alec.

Alec da un asentimiento en comprensión y dice: —Me disculpo, supongo que nos dejamos llevar un poco. Bella, Rose, si me disculpan, voy a buscar un trago. Bella, ¿te gustaría más champagne?

—No, gracias, Alec. Estaré bien. De hecho, voy a quedarme con Rose por un momento.

Alec me besa en la mejilla y susurra: —Tengo una habitación por la noche, 1825. ¿Quizás te vea luego?

—Quizás. Nos vemos luego, Alec.

—Absolutamente —promete antes de retirarse.

Rose, por supuesto, finalmente aporta sus comentarios.

—¿QUÉ…RAYOS…fue eso, Bella? ¿Intentas que te quiten credibilidad a por qué estamos aquí, para quién trabajamos? ¿Y si esa escena asquerosa llega a las oficinas centrales? ¿Qué entonces? ¿Cómo vas a explicarte?

—Ok, Rose, ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no tomas aire primero, y te tranquilizas? Dudo que lo que hice vaya a causar algo en nuestra credibilidad. Mira alrededor, todos lo están pasando bien, todos están tomando, nadie está prestando atención —comento. Por supuesto que esto hace que Rose mire alrededor y vea a Masen. Ella sonríe maliciosamente, notando que él está mirando hacia aquí y vuelve a mirarme.

—Masen ha estado observándote toda la noche. Estoy segura que dejaría a la Inflable como una papa caliente por ti si tuviera la oportunidad, juzgando por la forma en que te está mirando.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Pfff, sinceramente dudo eso, Rose. Él ha estado encima de ella toda la noche… —digo levantando la vista y notando a Rose sonriendo hacia mí… _oh-oh_ …me atraparon.

—Así queeee, ¿esto fue una mentira entonces? ¿Intentabas llamar su atención con esta mierda? ¡Y ÉL! Él hacía lo mismo…ambos están jugando —ríe—. Wow, sabes que puedes follártelo y superarlo. Es tu rutina usual, así que ¿por qué simplemente no lo haces?

—¡ROSE! —medio murmuro, medio grito—. NO VOY a acostarme con él. Lo odio. Es un creído, arrogante, y..y…

—Y jodidamente apuesto, sexy, y probablemente enoooooorme —observa. Por supuesto, ni bien dice esto tengo que mirar a su…coso…y, _oh, puede que tenga razón_.

—Rose, a pesar de todas esas…cualidades, no voy a follarme a Masen, él no es mi tipo.

Rose se ríe fuerte ante ese comentario antes de responder:

—Bella, cualquier hombre es tu tipo, realmente no eres exigente cuando se trata de sexo casual.

—Bueno, quizás estoy cambiando, sabes, quizás debería ser más exigente en mis elecciones. Quizás mis expectativas deberían ser más altas…

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —Salto ante la voz aterciopelada que ya reconozco y me giro para ver a Masen de pie allí frente a mí, arrogante como siempre.

Lo observo incrédulamente ante su audacia y decido actuar como si no estuviera a punto de hiperventilar.

—Rose, me gustaría presentarte al Sr. Edward Masen. Sr. Masen, Rosalie Hale, mi colega y amiga.

Rose inmediatamente responde.

—Sr. Masen, un placer conocerlo.

—Lo mismo digo, pero por favor, llámame Edward —dice suavemente.

—Bueno, un placer conocerte, _Edward_ , pero si me disculpas, creo que Emmett me llama. —Qué mentirosa, se está desentendiendo de esta situación. La odio.

Ni bien se encuentra lejos, Masen gira hacia mí y sonríe.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, Srta. Swan, muy buen show el que dio hace unos minutos. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado con su actuación.

—Oh, cállate, Masen, no sé de lo que hablas.

—¿Ah no? —dice, acercándose hasta que estamos a milímetros del otro—. ¿Entonces esa escena con Alec no fue por mí? —Puedo oler whisky y menta en su aliento mientras se desliza por mí, y me encuentro aturdida al mirar a sus profundos ojos verdes que llevan tanta lujuria que creo que voy a morir en mi lugar, mientras que respiro su maravillosa colonia y el aroma distintivo a Edward.

Logro controlarme un poco.

—¿Por qué te importaría cuando obviamente estabas bastante ocupado con la Rubia allí? —Muevo mi mano despectivamente.

—¿Es bastante hermosa, no? —dice mientras echa un vistazo hacia su dirección.

 _Quiero vomitar._

—Sí, es una visión —digo sarcásticamente.

Él vuelve su mirada hacia mí, y dice algo que me hace saltar sobre él y al mismo tiempo abofetearlo.

—Oh, Isabella, recuerda mis palabras. Vas a querer que te tome para cuando termine la noche. Toda esta tensión —Respira sobre mí, esta vez levantando su mano y expertamente masajear la parte posterior de mi cuello—, y yo seré el que la suelte.

Intento formar palabras que tengan sentido, y tengo éxito, a penas.

—Eh…yo…eh…estoy aquí con alguien…yo…

—¿Quién? ¿Alec? —Ríe suavemente casi colocando sus labios sobre la unión de mi cuello y hombro—. Alec no es suficiente para ti. Él nunca será capaz de hacer lo que puedo hacerte yo…

¡El ego de este hombre! Su último comentario finalmente logra que retome mi compostura. Él no quebrará a Bella Swan. Gentilmente me aparto y lo observo.

—Masen, tú no podrías conmigo…así que ni lo intentes. —Ok, no es mi mejor respuesta, pero denme algo de crédito, él usó su mejor arma contra mí…debería saberlo…yo tiendo a usarlo todo el tiempo.

Masen simplemente sonríe y levanta sus manos en rendición.

—Tú ganas, Srta. Swan…por ahora…pero aún apostaría a esta noche —dice caminando hacia atrás.

—Y perderás.

—Veremos. —Son sus últimas palabras mientras vuelve al bar por otro trago. Otro mozo pasa a mi lado con una bandeja de copas de champagne, y robo otra, bebiéndola de un trago. Dejo mi copa vacía en la bandeja mientras el mozo me observa sorprendido.

—Es un muy buen champagne —digo ligeramente. Él no lo encuentra divertido.

Estoy tan furiosa que ni siquiera puedo pensar bien y todo lo que puedo pensar es en irme a la mierda de aquí así puedo encontrar a Alec, o alguien, cualquiera, (cualquiera menos Masen) para que se haga cargo de mis bragas húmedas. Busco a Rose, y camino rápidamente hacia ella. Ella parece saber lo que voy a decirle.

—¡No, no, no, no, Bella, NO me vas a dejar aquí! Has estado dejándome desde que llegaste a Londres. ¿Dónde mierda vas ahora? —pregunta, desesperada y medio susurrando.

—Lo sé, Rose, y perdón, en serio, es solo que está algo pesado aquí. Necesito ir a descansar, de todos modos, si planeo entrevistar a Masen mañana, lo que, por cierto, sigo pensando que deberías hacerlo tú. Creo que terminaría golpeándolo en el estómago…maldito idiota.

—Eh, Bella, cálmate. Nunca te he visto reaccionar tan fuerte por un tipo. ¿Qué te ha hecho Masen, _o no te ha hecho_ , que te pone así?

Ella piensa que está siendo graciosa.

No me estoy riendo.

—Rose, no voy a discutir esto contigo ahora mismo, tengo que irme. Mándame mensaje luego si quieres desayunar antes de la entrevista, y además tengo que contactar al manager de Masen para agendar…

—No es necesario, ya hablé con Masen justo ahora. Él acordó a ser entrevistado por ti. Estate lista a las 8am. Comeremos algo rápido y entonces puedes hacer lo tuyo con él a las 9am.

Lo mío con él…¿Por qué eso suena tan erótico para mí? Si él no fuera tan imbécil, hay unas cosas que me gustaría hacer con él…a él… _lo que sea_. Pero ahora mismo, estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad…Necesito o encontrar a alguien para que me saque la tensión o voy a hacerlo sola…otra vez…

—De acuerdo, Rose. Me voy a la cama…nos vemos mañana.

—Dulces sueños, Bella. —¿Por qué eso suena a burla? La miro sospechosamente por sobre mi hombro mientras me voy. Bajo la vista a mi iPhone y veo que Alec me ha enviado un mensaje recordándome sobre esta noche y su número de cuarto. Justo lo que necesito…Quizás aceptaré su sugerencia.

Mientras camino hacia los elevadores, veo a Masen con la Sonrisa Socarrona dirigiéndose hacia mí. Oh, cómo quiero quitar esa mirada a folladas de su rostro…o matarlo…cualquiera sea. Lo veo presionar el botón de ascender, supongo que va a ver a la Rubia esta noche ya que lo rechacé.

—¿Visitas a alguien? —pregunto, observando las puertas cerradas, esperando que abrieran. Finalmente lo hacen.

—Quizás.

—Diviértete —digo mientras caminamos juntos hacia el ascensor.

—Esa es mi intención. —Ambos observamos las puertas cerradas del elevador.

—La mía también —revelo. Está esa electricidad indescriptible en el aire entre nosotros otra vez. La sentí en la fiesta, pero la ignoré pensando que era el zumbido por el champagne. De repente nos miramos al otro y noto la mirada feroz en él, recordándome de la misma mirada que tuvo en el campo después de anotar su gol, creo que puede que me venga aquí mismo.

En un segundo él me tiene acorralada contra la pared del elevador y estrella sus labios contra los míos. Es rudo, es carnal, es jodidamente increíble. Dientes chocan contra ellos, manos tocan y presionan cada extremidad posible y centímetro de pie, mientras intentamos acercarnos lo más posible. Puedo sentir su excitación contra mí y esto solo me enciende aún más.

Él logra soltar algunas palabras entre besos y mordidas y lamidas.

—Eres…jodidamente…increíble…putamente sexy… ¿sabes lo que este maldito vestido me ha hecho toda la noche? ¿Tienes…tienes una puta idea…de cuántos hombres…estuvieron follándote con la mirada…y todo lo que he querido hacer…es…romper sus cabezas…por osar mirarte? No deberías…ser permitida a…salir de la puta casa…luciendo así…como si estuvieras tentándome…

Estoy sin aliento y jadeando mientras succiono su cuello, muerdo su oído y sonrío contra su hombro, y sus palabras solo me llevan a borde de la razón…pero no puedo responder, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo que no esté relacionado a este momento…Debo tomar control aquí. No puedo dejarle ganar esta noche…Tengo que encontrar una forma de girar esto en mi dirección.

El ascensor suena y se detiene en mi piso y salimos, sin siquiera prestar atención a dónde estamos, o importando…solo somos un lio de labios, tirones de cabello, y caricias…debemos lucir como el Demonio de Tasmania…simplemente una bola desordenada de energía tambaleándose hacia lo que espero que sea mi habitación de hotel. Él huele tan jodidamente delicioso, no puedo tener suficiente…necesito saborearlo por completo, pero necesito que entre a mi habitación primero. Saco mi llave a ciegas de mi bolso con una mano mientras tomo de su cabello como si fuera mi salvavidas mientras él me folla con la boca y de alguna forma logro abrir la puerta. Prácticamente nos tambaleamos hacia la oscuridad de mi habitación, y me estoy ahogando en este hombre. Pero pretendo mostrarle a Masen quién tiene el control esta noche, aunque sea lo último que haga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a DH78. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 _ **Penetración: avanzar la pelota detrás de defensores del equipo contrario (detrás de ellos y hacia el gol).**_

 **Capítulo tres**

 **Penetración**

Un golpe fuerte hace eco en mi habitación a oscuras seguido de nuestros gemidos y gruñidos que vibran a través de nuestros besos, y en mi adrenalina por Masen, mi mente solo registra por un minuto que es mi cabeza y espalda siendo empujada contra la puerta que se cierra. No tengo tiempo para pensar racionalmente en esos segundos porque la sexy boca y lengua de Masen están haciendo un delicioso homenaje a mi cuello, mis hombros, y la curva de mis pechos. Sus manos están aferrando fuertemente mis caderas mientras me jala hacia él, y suelta un gruñido tan animalístico que cualquier pensamiento racional se esfuma y no puedo quitarle la ropa lo más rápido posible. Comienzo a tironear de su camisa y mis manos ansiosamente se deslizan por debajo para sentir sus abdominales tonificados. La sensación es eléctrica.

—¡MIERDA! —grita en mi cuello y sirve para darme un momento de claridad y darme cuenta que necesito tomar control de esta situación y rápido. No iba a dejar ser la dominada; yo sería la que lo controle, la que le recuerde que es solo una follada. No bromeaba cuando dije que quería sacarle la sonrisa socarrona de una follada.

Rápidamente me ubico sobre mis pies y lo empujo lo suficiente como para girar la jugada, estrellándolo contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Rápidamente meto mi lengua en su ansiosa boca y tomo su dureza con fuerza a través de los pantalones con una mano mientras tironeo de su cabello, trayendo su rostro hacia mí. Suelta un gruñido desesperado y sonrío contra sus labios en triunfo.

Él siente el cambio de poder y competimos por el control de nuestros labios, lenguas, y manos. Finalmente, Masen tiene suficiente y rudamente empuja el borde de mi vestido hacia arriba. Cuando va a tomar de mi trasero, jadea y frena.

—¡Mierda, Swan, no tienes bragas! —Me mira en asombro. Me levanta en brazos e instintivamente envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera fuertemente, y embisto contra él. Él entierra su rostro contra mi pecho.

—No quería marcas de bragas. —Es una media verdad. Me preparaba para conseguir algo de acción esta noche, no solo para Masen. _Ni en un millón de años_.

—¿Estás segura? —Puedo escuchar la furia en su voz en la oscuridad mientras gira para ciegamente empujarme contra la superficie más cercana; en este caso, la mesa de comedor. Se mueve contra mí para llamar mi atención, y escucho varios objetos desconocidos caer al suelo.

—¿Estás segura que no pensaban en dejar que Alec te tenga esta noche? No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Swan. Te lo dije antes, él no puede contigo.

—¡Pfff! ¿Y tú sí, Masen? —digo antes de tomar su rostro en mis manos e intentar ver el verde profundo en sus ojos—. ¿Como tu don para las mujeres? ¿Qué hay de tu acompañante, Tanya, era? ¿Por qué no la estás cojiendo ahora mismo en vez de a mí? ¿Quizás porque no sirve para ti, o quizás sientes que tienes que ganar en todo como en el campo? ¿Qué, sientes que estás capacitado para conseguir tanto coño como puedas porque eres una gran estrella del futbol…? —Rápidamente soy silenciada.

Toma mi mano contra la suya y rápidamente lo termina, susurrando:

—Mierda, Swan, solo cállate y déjame follarte. —Lleva una de sus manos de mi culo hacia mi estómago y hacia mi centro desnudo, y desliza dos dedos contra mi clítoris y suelta un gran gemido cuando siente la humedad.

—Estás tan jodidamente húmeda para mí. Me deseas, ¿no ves eso? —Aleja sus dedos y ya estoy furiosa ante la pérdida de contacto, pero estoy paralizada ante sus palabras y sonidos. Él es tan putamente sexy que ni siquiera puedo pensar bien por primera vez en mi vida. Se aleja de la mesa, tomándome con él, y se arrastra por la oscura habitación en busca de la cama. Finalmente sintiendo el borde de esta con sus piernas, me deja caer en el centro de la cama antes de quitarse rápidamente la camisa, pantalones y bóxers, dejándolos caer en el suelo. Siento la cama hundirse y puedo notarlo gateando como un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Se ubica entre mis piernas y comienza a quitarme el vestido y alzo mis brazos para liberarme de este. Oh, sí, tampoco estoy usando un sostén. Un detalle que no se le escapa a Masen, cuyos ojos rápidamente se ajusta a la oscuridad.

—Diablos, eres jodidamente sexy —gruñe y trepa hacia mí hasta que esta sobre mi cuerpo. Hábilmente toma un pezón en su boca y tironea y gira su lengua a su alrededor mientras acaricia el otro con su mano. Es rudo, es carnal, es perfecto. Pero no estoy lista para ceder el poder hacia él, así que tomo iniciativa. Dejo que mis manos tomen su lio de cabello y lo empujo hacia abajo por mi cuerpo y hasta dónde lo deseo más. Él entiende rápidamente.

—Ah, eso veo. —Ríe contra mi abdomen bajo; las vibraciones me hacen retorcerme contra él—. Esto es lo que quieres, eh —dice antes de acariciar mi clítoris suavemente con su lengua. Inmediatamente me muevo contra su boca.

—Siiiií —gimo, y puedo sentirlo sonreír contra mí mientras juega conmigo varias veces antes de soportar suficientes y empujarlo contra mi sexo con fuerza.

—¡Solo hazlo, Masen! —gruño, y él rápidamente entierra su lengua entre mis pliegues, lamiendo desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris en una lamida caliente. Tironeo de su cabello y rasco su nuca en apreciación. Él regresa el favor al acelerar el ritmo, gimiendo contra mí, enviándome a un éxtasis con las vibraciones. Justo cuando pienso que no puedo soportar más, empuja dos dedos dentro de mí con fuerza, y por mucho que no quiero darle la satisfacción que me ha complacido, grito en la oscuridad. Él sigue moviéndose dentro y fuera de mí mientras su boca y lengua me llevan al borde, y con un mordisqueo final en mi clítoris, caigo.

Es jodidamente ridículo que este simple acto de juego previo me deshaga así, pero este hombre es talentoso. Nunca he experimentado este nivel de placer con alguien dándome sexo oral y que me deje momentáneamente paralizada mientras me recupero de mi increíble orgasmo. Masen baja la velocidad y quita sus dedos e inmediatamente siento el vacío. Eso necesita ser remediado, y rápido.

Antes que él tenga la oportunidad de abrir su boca y decir algo mordaz o sarcástico, nos giro así estoy sobre su regazo y rápidamente tomo un condón de mi cajón, lo coloco y me empalo sobre su muy dura polla. Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa pero rápidamente recupera el control al tomar de mis caderas y ayudando a crear un ritmo delicioso mientras me muevo hacia mi segundo orgasmo. Puedo ver que él también está cerca.

—Mierda, nena, hazme venir —gruñe suavemente mientras lleva sus manos hacia ms pechos y toma y tironea. Él me sobrepasa, repentinamente girándome así estoy en cuatro, permitiéndole ir más profundo, y suelto un gemido embarazoso ante la sensación. Usualmente disfruto de esta posición demasiado, pero esta noche, es considerado sumisión, y no quiero eso ahora mismo.

—Cállate…esto…no es…sobre ti…idiota… —logro decir entre embestidas, y encuentro una forma para empujarlo lejos de mí así puedo girarme sobre mi espalda.

—¡Como la mierda que no! —grita y así sus manos caen en mis caderas y me levanta así estoy en su regazo nuevamente; esta vez, él está sentado sobre sus talones. Fuertemente embiste hacia arriba y me llena otra vez mientras lo sigo con cada movimiento. Su verga logra golpear ese lugar que destruye mi concentración, y me vengo rápida y fuertemente.

—¡MIEEEERDAAAA! —grito, lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Diablos! Ahhhh… ¡Mierda, nena! —Flaquea en su ritmo y arremete erráticamente una veces más antes de venirse violentamente.

Coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros en un intento para controlar mi respiración y sus manos masajean mis caderas y costados antes de dejarnos caer sobre la cama, su mano gentilmente sosteniendo la parte trasera de mi cabeza mientras golpeamos contra el colchón. Lentamente me sale de mí y me giro con mi espalda hacia él. Cuando nuestra respiración regresa a la normalidad, se gira hacia mí y toma de mi cadera, jalando mi cuerpo más cerca de él hasta que está tocando el suyo. Esto me toma por sorpresa, ya que nunca lo tomé como alguien que le guste acurrucarse; pero otra vez, _yo_ no soy de acurrucarme tampoco. Pero no puedo distanciarme de él. Su calor se siente tan bien y siento la misma corriente eléctrica entre nosotros que he sentido antes. Su mano acaricia mi estómago mientras siento su aliento contra mi cuello; me besa allí y estoy sorprendida ante el hecho. Estoy demasiado cansada y con sueño como para protestar, y demasiado rápido me siento quedarme dormida. Antes de hacerlo, jugo que escucho murmurar a Masen "hermosa Bella", pero no puedo estar segura si realmente lo dijo o si lo soñé; de todas formas, estoy jodida. Literal, y figurativamente.

.

Siento la suave luz de mañana asomarse y golpear mis parpados cerrados y estiro mi cuerpo como un gato. Con los ojos aún cerrados, me giro y estiro mi brazo esperando encontrar el cuerpo desnudo y caliente de Masen; necesito echarlo así puedo ducharme y prepararme así puedo entrevistarlo en unas horas. Pero mi brazo cae sobre sabanas frías y mi mano entra en contacto con un pedazo de papel. A regañadientes abro mis ojos y quito el sueño de ellos antes de leer lo que aparentemente es una nota en una letra bastante limpia y clara.

 _Encuéntrame en el Café Sacred en Soho, en calle Carnaby 9._

 _-E_

Observo la nota. No menciona lo que pasó anoche, ni algún número para contactarlo. Solo una orden, una demanda para encontrarlo en la locación de SU elección. _Agh. Tan típico_.

Me sobresalto cuando me llega un mensaje a mi iPhone. Una pequeña parte de mí espera que él de alguna forma haya conseguido mi número y que sea él…por qué mierda espero eso, no tengo idea.

 _Hey. No puedo ir a desayunar esta mañana. ¡Ve sin mí! –R_

Miro la hora; seis de la mañana…inmediatamente me pregunto qué tan temprano Masen se fue de mi cuarto. Oh, bueno, mejor. Lentamente me dirijo hacia el baño y tomo un baño caliente, reviviendo los recuerdos de anoche; cómo ambos luchamos por dominación, cómo sus labios se sintieron sobre mi piel, lo putamente increíble que se sintió él dentro de mí, cómo mis orgasmos me volvieron en una montaña de pringue por completo. En serio, el hombre tenía dones dentro y fuera del campo, y maldito sea pero quiero más. Mis pensamientos de repente recordaron su abrazo después que terminó, cómo me acercó a él, y besó mi cuello con reverencia, como si fuera algo más para él que una follada. Por primera vez desde que mi corazón fue destrozado hace años, quería hacer eso otra vez.

 _Pero lo odio. Es soberbio, arrogante, molesto, no debería desearlo. No, no lo deseo para nada. Fue solo una noche, nada importante. Puedo superarlo._

TENGO que superarlo, ya que lo voy a entrevistar en tres horas. Me pregunto si él mencionará algo sobre anoche. _Mierda, ¿qué he hecho?_

.

El taxi se detiene en la cafetería donde me tengo que encontrar con Masen cinco minutos antes, así que tomo un momento para observar mi reflejo en la ventana de la tienda de al lado y chequeo que todo esté en lugar. Estoy vistiendo una blusa roja cómoda y un cárdigan largo, unos jeans, y botas. También he traído mi grabadora digital y un cuaderno en mi bolso, mi cabello está recogido en una coleta suelta. Coloco mis lentes de sol sobre mi cabeza y entro en la cafetería, esperando tener que esperar por él. Porque honestamente, las personas como él nunca están cuando dicen que van a estar. Siempre quieren parecer como si sus agendas están llenas y tú eres un puntito en sus planes diarios. No lo veo en la planta baja así que dejo mi orden y tomo mi café y pastel abajo donde el ambiente es cálido, oscuro, y tranquilizador. Puedo oler el aroma a incensó, y eso, mezclado con café es divino. Me toma por sorpresa cuando veo a Masen sentado hacia el fondo en un sofá que parece bastante cómodo, leyendo un periódico, tomando su latte. Todavía no me ve, así que me tomo un momento para observarlo. Tiene una camiseta blanca con cuello en V que abraza todos los lugares correctos, jeans que cuelgan bajo, unas zapatillas adidas blancas y negras, y una visera. Sus lentes de sol están colgando del cuello de su camiseta, ceño y labios fruncidos ligeramente en concentración. Exhalo profundamente, notando que estaba conteniendo mi aliento y camino hacia él. Escucha mis pasos sobre el suelo de madera y levanta la vista hacia mí con una mirada nerviosa.

 _No la sonrisa socarrona, veo…raro. Usualmente está muy seguro de si mismo._

—No pensé que estarías aquí.

—Te dije a las 9, lo dije en serio.

—Lo sé, solo pensé que llegarías tarde.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Oh, eh…bueno, simplemente pensé que ustedes los deportistas tienen todo tipo de reuniones que seguir, y esta es algo insignificante para ti, estoy segura.

Pausa por un momento, observándome con una expresión indescriptible. Me siento incomoda, así que me siento frente a él y tomo un sorbo de mi café. Mientras comienzo a sacar mi grabadora, pluma y cuaderno, él detiene mi mano colocando la suya por encima. Inmediatamente siento nuevamente la cálida corriente ante el contacto.

—No trato las entrevistas como insignificantes…y tú…no eres insignificante —dice finalmente, inseguro de si mismo.

 _¿Quién mierda es este tipo, y qué ha hecho con Masen?_ Instantáneamente aparto mi mano de la suya en un intento por recuperar control de mi misma.

—Oh, solo cuento lo que ha sido mi experiencia en el pasado.

—Bueno, estoy complacido que fui capaz de romper el estereotipo —Y…la Sonrisa Socarrona vuelve.

—Bueno, eso sigue en debate.

Ahora, no estoy segura si seguimos hablando sobre la entrevista. _Dios_.

—Mira, solo voy a decir esto así podemos sacarlo del camino y seguir adelante —comienzo. Él observa, interesado en lo que estoy por decir—. Lo que pasó anoche, pasó. Fuimos dos adultos, tú y yo lo queríamos, follamos, sin compromiso, sin explicaciones; fue bueno, y eso es todo. Ambos podemos volver a nuestra agenda programada. No volverá a pasar, ¿ok? —Me detengo antes de comentar cosas estúpidas.

Él luce…bien, me mira con lo que solo puedo describir como una mezcla de resignación y… ¿decepción? ¿Está decepcionado? No tengo idea de por qué lo estaría.

—Eh, ok —es todo lo que responde, y toma otro sorbo de su café antes de bajarlo y juntar sus manos con brazos estirados, haciendo sonar sus nudillos—. Bueno, ¿Por qué no comenzamos con este show entonces?

—Eh, claro, buena idea. — _Mierda_ , ¿por qué estoy teniendo dudas de lo que acabo de decirle?

Presiono el botón de grabación y coloco mi cuaderno frente a mí y comienzo a hacerle varias preguntas genéricas sobre su posición en el equipo, cómo se siente ahora que el MLS busca reclutarlo, cómo se siente ante la posibilidad de volver a los Estados; preguntas simples, directas, e impersonales. Él responde perfectamente, profesionalmente y me siento más cómoda haciendo lo que hago mejor…bueno, además del sexo.

—¿Qué dirías que es tu fuerza detrás de tu éxito?

—Bueno, la fe que mi familia tiene por mí siempre me ha empujado a hacer más, hacer mejor, a ser una mejor persona. Realmente siento que sin ellos, todo esto no valdría la pena.

Así que tiene un punto débil por su familia. Eso es encantador…me pregunto si ellos saben que es un mujeriego. _Agh, cállate, Swan, no es de tu incumbencia_.

—¿Cómo se siente tu familia ante tu éxito?

—Están muy orgullosos de mí, por supuesto. Ellos saben que he recorrido un largo camino desde donde estaba hasta ahora, y saben que siempre recuerdo de dónde vengo y que siempre los representaré de la mejor manera que pueda.

Mmm…respuesta extraña.

—¿Puedes ser más especifico? Estoy segura que a tus fans les encantaría saber cómo llegaste donde te encuentras y…

—Preferiría no discutir eso, de hecho. No tengo comentarios —declara abrupta y secamente. Titubeo por un momento ante su respuesta e intento seguir las preguntas tanto como puedo.

—Oh, eh, de acuerdo. Eh, pareces ser un poco nostálgico con tus respuestas con respecto a tu familia. ¿Te arrepientes de venir a jugar al Reino Unido? ¿Hay algo que hubieras hecho diferente?

—No, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, incluso aunque extrañe mi hogar. Aunque amo jugar para Arsenal, tengo que admitir que pensar en jugar en un equipo de los Estados es muy tentador.

Las preguntas siguen por casi una hora antes que haga preguntas sobre pequeñas cosas que puede que no conozcamos sobre él, y hago mi pregunta final después que el café se haya bebido, y los pasteles terminado.

—¿Algún talento escondido? — _Mierda, ¿por qué hice esa pregunta?_

Tuerce su boca a un costado y sus ojos verdes se llenan de travesura. Se acerca hacia delante y cubre el micrófono de mi grabadora.

—Pensé que descubriste eso anoche. Si recuerdo correctamente, estuviste bastante satisfecha con mi…talento —dice con tono bajo y seductor.

 _Agh_ …caminé directo hacia esa. Él suelta su mano de la grabadora y se hace hacia atrás en el sofá, sus manos detrás de su cabeza. _Idiota_.

Presiono el botón deteniendo la grabación y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Bueno, creo que tengo lo que necesito, no ocuparé más de tu tiempo ya que estoy segura que tienes mucho que hacer y no me quieres arruinando tu día.

—De hecho, estoy disfrutando mi día libre hasta ahora. —Sonríe y me mira apreciativamente. Completamente comiendo con la mirada.

Comienzo a guardar mis cosas, y él detiene mi mano nuevamente con la suya. Diablos, ¿qué mierda me está haciendo este hombre?

—De hecho, hay algo que he mantenido escondido de la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajo y mis fans. ¿Tienes algo que haces ahora?

Estoy sorprendida por su pedido, y respondo con cuidado.

—No realmente, solo tengo que tomar estas notas y tus frases y mandarlas por correo a mi jefe antes de las cuatro, hora de Nueva York.

—Bueno, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo hacia mi apartamento? Está a solo unas cuadras, quiero mostrarte algo. —Mueve sus cejas sugestivamente, y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Pensé que fui bastante clara antes, Masen, no voy a…

—Relájate, Swan, solo bromeo. Hay algo realmente legítimo que quiero mostrarte pero tiene que ser en mi apartamento.

¿Qué mierda hago? Podría rechazarlo y evitar estar muy cerca, muy personal. Pero si lo rechazo, luciré como si no pueda con el desafío. Finalmente decido aceptarlo; puedo ser personal, puedo ser fría y deliberada… ¿ _quizás_?

Se pone de pie y extiende su mano, sugiriendo que salga primero. Indecisamente camino hacia la salida y siento su mano guiarme por la parte baja de mi espalda. Tiemblo levemente ante el contacto. Espero que no lo note.

Caminamos hacia su apartamento y tomamos el ascensor hacia el último piso. Abre la puerta a un piso que es todo de madera blanca y colores claros y ventanas. Es realmente impresionante y me siento atraída a las ventanas que van del piso al techo en una esquina, dando al horizonte de West End.

—Wow, estoy es genial —Es todo lo que puedo decir, en serio.

—Sí, supongo que está bien. —Ríe, y giro mi cabeza y arqueo una ceja.

—Pero esto no es lo que quería mostrarte. Ven. —Toma mi mano y me dirige por su lugar magnifico. Caminamos por una enorme cocina y comedor y me lleva por las escaleras hacia otra gran sala con enormes ventanas, marcando una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Me detengo cuando veo un hermoso piano de cola mignon Steinway hacia la esquina donde se encuentra las ventanas. Él suelta mi mano y camina hacia el piano y se sienta.

—Esto…esto es lo que quería mostrarte —dice mientras gentilmente acaricia su preciada posesión. Entonces cierra sus ojos y coloca sus largos dedos en posición sobre las teclas y comienza a tocar una hermosa melodía que inmediatamente reconozco como una Nocturna de Chopin. Es la misma que mi abuela tocaba en su viejo reproductor cuando iba a visitarla en Phoenix cada domingo. Siempre me contaba historia sobre cómo quería ser una famosa pianista, hasta que conoció al abuelo y se casó a los 17. Qué extraño que Masen elija esa de todas las Nocturnas para tocar.

Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia él, casi asustada de romper el aura que está creando con las notas y me detengo justo a unos pasos frente a él, ensimismada y más que un poco confundida ante los sentimientos que inspira su toque. Me siento como si todo lo demás se disuelve a mi alrededor, menos nosotros dos y la música. Se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas los ojos, a punto de quebrarme, pero logro alejar los recuerdos asociados con la melodía.

En ese único momento, puedo escuchar sus emociones derramándose por la música. Sus dedos bailan sobre las teclas como si las acariciara, casi exactamente de la forma que se sintieron en mi estómago cuando me aferró a él anoche. Comienzo a calentarme, cerrando mis ojos, me dejo flotar por los sonidos en el aire hasta que el termina de tocar.

Abro mis ojos y él me está observando con tanta intensidad que siento como si estuviera siendo atraída hacia él con solo sus ojos.

Algo gorjea fuertemente en mi bolso. Y justo así, el hechizo se rompe. Me disculpo por la ruda interrupción, mientras hecho un vistazo para ver que Rose me envió otro mensaje.

 _¿Fuiste tragada por Masen? ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¡Necesito hablar contigo! –R_

—Eh, lo siento, realmente tengo que irme. Eso fue realmente hermoso…tocas…hermosamente…Chopin, ¿no?

Me da una sonrisa genuina, como si le acabara de dar un cachorro en Navidad.

—Sí, lo es…muy impresionante, Swan. Nunca pensé que supieras algo de clásico.

—Bueno, hay bastante que no sabes de mí, Masen.

—Eso es algo que me gustaría solucionar algún día —dice, volviendo con La Sonrisa.

—Bastante improbable. Vuelvo a Nueva York en un par de día, y ambos estaremos bastante ocupados, lo siento…Como sea, gracias por el mini concierto, me voy. —Giro hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a ella, lo siento repentinamente tomarme del brazo gentilmente y ponerse frente a mí. Sus ojos verdes brillantes y claros.

—Bella, solo quiero que sepas…Quiero decir, si es de consolación, que pienso que eres única, y…hermosa, y eh…supongo que lo que intento decir es que, eres jodidamente sexy, e incluso si no quieres que vuelva a pasar lo de anoche, quiero que sepas que mi puerta está abierta. Hay mucho que quiero hacerte, y pienso…no, sé que…lo disfrutarías. —Toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos. Piensa que es un jodido encantador. _Puede que tenga razón_.

—Yo, eh… —Aclaro mi garganta—. Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo. No doy repeticiones.

—¿Pero estabas dispuesta con Alec? ¿O finalmente vas a aceptar que todo fue un show, un juego contra mí? —Vuelve a su actitud idiota en un segundo.

—No es de tu incumbencia a quién decido follarme o no. Puede que seas sexy, y apuesto, y una de las mejores folladas que he tenido. —Oops, no quise decir eso en voz alta—. Y me diste una serenata con tu música, pero sé mejor que invertir mis emociones con lo de tu tipo. Conozco a los de tu tipo; soy miembro de tu club, y no estoy interesada. Buen día, Sr. Masen. —Y con ese clavo final en el ataúd, salgo rápidamente por la puerta, tomando un taxi devuelta al hotel.

Por todo el viaje de vuelta, mi mente repasa todo lo que nos dijimos el otro día, y tengo que admitir que fui un poco dura con él. Pero tengo que protegerme a mi misma. No puedo dejar que mi corazón tome mando aquí; solo hace que me destruyan, sin dejarme mover hacia lo que quiero. Saco mi teléfono y mando un mensaje rápido a Rose para hacerle saber que estoy de camino.

Cuando llego, ella está en la recepción, caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que me ve y se detiene. Camino hacia ella, y lo que sale de nuestras bocas es épico.

—Me acosté con Masen.

—Me acosté con McCarty. —Ambos soltamos al mismo tiempo, con una mirada de asombro en nuestros rostros.

¿Ven? Les dije…ÉPICO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a DH78. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 _ **Proteger: una técnica usada por el jugador que lleva la pelota para proteger la pelota del defensor cercano que lo marca; el jugador mantiene su cuerpo entre la pelota y el defensor.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 **Proteger**

—¿Qué? —Rose y yo decimos al mismo tiempo.

Yo hablo primero.

—Eh, sí…después de todo lo de la fiesta, como que terminamos en mi habitación de hotel, y las cosas se salieron un poco de control, y ya sabes…follamos… —digo la última palabra casi en un susurro.

Ella está por abrir su boca y la detengo.

—Y no digas "Te lo dije". No digas nada. Preferiría que me digas cómo terminaste haciendo el mambo horizontal con McCarty.

—No hay mucho qué decir, B. Él es dulce. Es un gran oso de peluche. Es un buen tipo, y hablamos como por una hora después que te fuiste. Terminé yendo a su casa por la noche, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Fin de la historia. —Ella suena bastante feliz y no voy a juzgar.

—Eso es genial, Rose. Estoy feliz por ti, en serio.

—Sí, sí, sí, okay, así que, ¿qué pasó anoche? Cuéntame todo. —La mujer está en una misión.

—Agh, Rose, él es tan…exasperante…y arrogante, y yo solo quería hacerle bajar un decibel. — _¿Estoy siendo coherente?_

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta—. Quieres hacerle bajar un decibel, así que ¿te acuestas con él? Explica eso en lógica de personas normales, por favor.

—Rose, él es tan superado, decidí que si le mostraba que yo estaba en control, lo tendría en mis términos, bajaría un poco. Entonces, lo podría rechazar y seguir adelante. — _Agh, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido cuando lo digo_.

—Eh….okaaaaay. Juzgando por tu expresión confundida, ¿eso no funcionó como planeabas?

—No exactamente. Me desperté y él no estaba; dejó una nota básicamente ordenándome que lo encontrara en una cafetería en Soho para la entrevista, pero ni siquiera dejó algún número…así que no podía cancelar. Como necesitaba la historia, tuve que ir.

Rose luce sorprendida y mueve un costado de su boca hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Conozco esa mirada. Odio esa mirada.

—Wow. Bella "La Jugadora" fue jugada —dice, aparentemente entretenida por su propio descubrimiento.

—Agh, eso no es todo…él como que me invitó a su casa. —Deja caer su boca abierta ante esta nueva revelación pero presiono—. Rose, morirías. Él tiene un apartamento increíble dando hacia el West End. Quería tocar su piano para mí, ya que le pregunté si tenía algún talento especial y…

—Oh, espera un minuto —exclama Rose—. ¿Fuiste a su casa? ¿Follaron otra vez?

—Bueno, no, no lo hicimos. Solo hablamos un poco, él tocó una pieza de Chopin y eso fue todo…¿por qué?

Rose luce incrédula.

—¿Fuiste al apartamento de un súper sexy jugador de fútbol en Soho y no cojieron otra vez?

—No, no quería, así que me fui.

Otra vez con el rostro sorprendido.

—B, creo que estás en una gran carrera aquí…pero no tienes ni idea. Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad a este tipo… —La interrumpo antes que tenga chance de decir lo que creo que va a decir.

—NO, Rose, no va a pasar. No soy una chica de relaciones, así que hazte a un lado. Pasó. Fue una gran follada, la pasamos genial, ya pasó. Fin de la historia.

—Ok, ok, lo dejaré. ¿Por qué no te alistas? Em nos encontrará para almorzar en un pub a una cuadra. Será una linda tarde, ya verás.

.

Rose y yo caminamos hacia el pub y encontramos a Emmett ni bien entramos. Su sonrisa es contagiosa, sus hoyuelos dándole un look de chico de al lado, hasta que ves lo enorme que es y te das cuenta que probablemente puede derribarte en un intento. Emmett probablemente es uno de los tipos más dulces que he conocido, y Rose suelta su aspecto de chica dura ni bien se unen.

—Hola —susurra en el oído de Rose. Ella se sonroja y me giro para darles un segundo de privacidad, sintiéndome como si estuviera interrumpiendo. Emmett no me da oportunidad de sentirme así, porque levanta su vista para verme y me da un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Hey, Bella, es bueno volverte a ver. Nos conseguí una mesa en el fondo, así que podemos ir y ordenar algo mientras esperamos.

Rose me mira asombrada mientras yo pregunto:

—¿Qué esperamos?

—No qué; sino quién. Masen llamó y le dije que iba estar con ustedes y él decidió unirse.

En este punto, decido hacer que todo está bien y entrecierro mis ojos hacia Rose, haciendo que cierre su boca.

—Oh, eso es genial, debería ser…divertido.

Rose decide meterse, pero lo hace luciendo como el gato que se comió el canario, y en un instante quiero matarla.

—Sí, debería ser muy divertido. Bella justo acaba de volver de entrevistar a Masen esta mañana. —Gracias, Rose.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue eso? Apuesto que te hizo esperar como media hora antes de presentarse, ¿no? Siempre hace esa mierda…siempre actúa como si no puede ser molestado… —comenta Emmett.

Estoy algo sorprendida ante su revelación, porque es exactamente el tipo de comportamiento que asumí que era el modus operando de Masen, y estuve equivocada cuando él había estado esperando por mí.

—Eh, de hecho, él ya estaba esperando allí cuando llegué. Tuvimos una conversación interesante.

Emmett luce algo atónito ante mi comentario, alzando sus cejas.

—¿En serio? Bueno…eh…eso es genial. No creo que lo haya visto llegar temprano a algún lugar. Debes haberle dado una buena impresión anoche.

Suelto algo de cerveza que intentaba tomar, mi mente dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la fiesta de coctel, y la espectacular fiesta de dos en mi habitación de hotel. Rose palmea mi espalda suavemente.

—¿Estás bien? —dice astutamente.

—Sí…sí…—Toso—. Estoy bien. Solo se fue por la vía equivocada.

Justo cuando me compongo para continuar con la conversación, veo a Masen acercándose a nuestra mesa, tomar una silla ruidosamente y sentarse a mi lado.

Emmett comienza: —¿Qué tal, Masen? Te ordenamos una pinta, pero nada de comida aún. Espero que tengas hambre…

Masen me da la Sonrisa Socarrona y dice:

—Sí, tengo mucha, mucha hambre, y ya sé que sabe bien.

 _Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios._

Lo observo por un segundo en silencio aturdido antes de poder recomponerme lo suficiente como para seguir el juego…

—¿En serio, Masen? ¿Por qué no nos iluminas? ¿Qué recomiendas?

—Realmente _amo_ pescado y papas fritas —dice sin titubear.

—¿Veo que has probado ese plato bastante entonces? — _Toma eso_.

—Tengo que admitir, he tenido varios…pero el de aquí, tiene algo que te hace querer volver por más.

 _Santo. Cielo._

Emmett y Rose nos observan; Rose boquiabierta, Emmett totalmente despistado. Él rompe el ambiente en un instante, cuando la mesera se acerca en ese momento para tomar nuestras órdenes.

—Este tipo y yo comeremos pescado y papas fritas, escuché que son las mejores.

Momentos después, la charla entre Masen y yo se ha calmado y todos entramos en una conversación cómoda. Masen parece casi…normal. Hablamos sobre los equipos que están reclutándolo, eventualmente cambiando la conversación hacia películas y música. Estoy sorprendida que tengamos algunos favoritos en común. Realmente me encuentro pasándola bien. Emmett hace un chiste y Masen suelta la mejor risa que he escuchado…eso, junto con su sonrisa sexy, capta mi atención. Miro casualmente intentando no mostrar mi incomodidad con esta situación. Nunca me encuentro incómoda, siempre soy dueña de la conversación, y ahora, en presencia de Masen, no puedo ser capaz de unir dos oraciones coherentes. Rose nota esto; por supuesto que lo hace, y me da una mirada inquisitiva.

—Así que, Masen… —comienza ella.

—Edward, por favor…llámame Edward.

—Ok…Edward, Emmett me dice que lo metiste para hacer algo de trabajo filantrópico en tu fundación. —Me da una mirada cómplice—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más sobre eso? — _Te odio, Rose_.

Aparentemente, Masen se siente tan incomodo al hablar sobre ello como yo al escucharlo porque se mueve incómodamente, echándome un rápido vistazo en busca de mi reacción mientras intenta explicarlo.

—Bueno, eh…no es la gran cosa. Solo eh, uno algunas clínicas deportivas para los orfanatos locales en el área…Yo…

—Amigo, haces más que eso…eres dueño de dos campamentos de fútbol aquí —añade Emmett, explicando más para nosotras—. Cada temporada, junta a algunos de nosotros en temporada baja y manejamos las clínicas, como sesiones de entrenamiento para chicos sin casa permanente. Ellos son elegidos por un sistema de lotería. De hecho, tuvimos a un chico que es un talento natural…estamos por hacer que sea reclutado para la liga menor del Arsenal.

Me siento allí incorporando todo. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Masen tiene una fundación? ¿Y trabaja con niños? Mis ovarios acaban de despertar y chocarse los cinco, lo cual es raro porque han estado durmiendo por los últimos siete años. Esta conversación se está volviendo demasiado esclarecedor. Juntando todo lo que sé sobre Masen hasta ahora, las cosas no concuerdan. Mi opinión inicial de Masen era de un jugador profesional, sin corazón, y un idiota arrogante. Pero ahora, entre el abrazo post-coito, el piano, y la fundación, no tengo idea de qué pensar de él. Usualmente entiendo a los tipos. Él es tan confuso.

Añadiendo a la confusión, está la forma en que me mira mientras Emmett cuenta la historia de cómo comenzó todo. Parece que la mayoría de los jugadores del equipo han participado. Los ojos de Masen son cautos, brillosos, verdes como el césped, y buscándome. Casi como si estuviera buscando mi aprobación.

—Wow, eso es increíble, Edward. Pero, ¿qué va a pasar cuando te vayas a los Estados? ¿Quién se hace cargo? —pregunta Rose.

—Seguramente seguirá funcionando sin que me necesiten físicamente allí. Tengo directores muy capaces de seguir las cosas. Probablemente comience otro en dónde termine.

Quiero decir algo, lo que sea, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras, porque mi mente está tan jodida que no tengo nada valioso que decir. Masen debe pensar que no estoy interesada o impresionada, porque baja la vista hacia su comida en silencio decepcionado mientras Rose y Emmett siguen con el próximo tema.

—Mierda, B. Tienes que probar esto, tiene que ser el mejor risotto que he comido —exclama Rose, presentando un bocado frente a mí. Lo tomo dispuesta y gimo con deleite. Está cocinado perfectamente, y la salsa está condimentada a la perfección.

—Wow, eso está genial. Creo que tienes razón.

Masen suelta un bufido.

—Como sea, puedo hacer risotto dormido.

Creo que está bromeando.

—Sí, claro, Masen. ¿Lo has probado aquí?

—Sí, he probado prácticamente todo en el menú aquí, y puedo decir con confianza; lo hago mejor.

Emmett lo respalda rápidamente.

—En serio, Bella, tiene razón. Edward es genial en la cocina. El tipo tiene talento.

Mis experiencias con Edward en la habitación confirman lo talentoso que es…y también lo he visto matar en el campo, así que no puedo discutir eso. Pero creo que si es un genio de la cocina, puede que lance la toalla y lo salte encima aquí en el restaurante. Por supuesto, no puedo mostrar el efecto que este hombre tiene en mí, así que actúo tranquila.

—Sí, claro. Lo creeré cuando lo vea —digo, repentinamente consciente que estoy tentándolo.

—¿Es ese un desafío, Swan? —Masen arquea una ceja hacia mi lado, sus ojos verdes como el cristal.

Lo miro fijamente.

—Bueno, ok…sí… ¿por qué no? Es un desafío.

—Entonces, te cocinaré esta noche. Ven a mi casa a las siete. — _Otra vez con las demandas._

La Bella vieja, la Bella más ruda le diría que se vaya a la mierda con sus órdenes. Pero la nueva Bella estúpida se le está haciendo difícil decirle que no. Mi cerebro está muy frustrado conmigo.

—Está bien. — _Mierda. ¡No puedo creer que haya accedido a esto!_

—Está bien.

—Te sorprenderás, Bella. Te lo digo, Masen tiene talento. —Ríe Emmett ante lo que ha pasado.

—Veremos. Todavía tengo que ver algo por lo que escribir. — _¡Ja!_

Masen sonríe y dice con un rostro totalmente serio: —Bueno, eso es porque ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

 _Eso lo hace_.

—Entonces, si es un desafío, espero lo mejor esta noche. —Esperen, ¿seguimos hablando de comida?

—Oh, puedes contar con ello, Swan.

Emmett se ríe fuertemente ante la escena frente a él.

—Bueno entonces, esto debe ser interesante.

Rose tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y ligeramente da unos golpecitos en mi pierna por debajo de la mesa. Me conoce bastante bien, y sabe lo que tramo. No le hago caso y en cambio, cambio el tema de conversación. Voy a tener que lidiar con Rose y sus reacciones no-tan-sutiles en otro momento.

.

.

Después de almorzar, todos nos dirigimos por nuestros caminos y Rose y yo regresamos a nuestro hotel. Me tomo unas horas para escribir mi artículo y lo envío por email a Ben en Nueva York. Estoy bastante contenta con mi entrevista con Masen y pienso que finalmente hará que sea notada en el periódico, y quizás me traiga más trabajos.

Comienzo a recordar algunas de las cosas que Masen y yo hablamos. Honestamente estoy perdida con todas las contradicciones que este hombre presenta. Su reputación de mujeriego está bastante establecida, y puedo probar su arrogancia. Pero hay algunos detalles que me confunden. ¿Su actuación de futbolista arrogante es mentira? ¿Qué esconde? ¿Por qué haría que el público opine así de él, cuando aparenta ser mucho más de lo que se deja mostrar?

Decido investigar un poco antes de terminar el artículo, y me encuentro con la página web de su fundación. A penas se lo menciona. La página lo menciona como uno de los encargados de la clínica. El nombre, Fundación Masen-Cullen, es la única pista que tiene que ver con él. Raro. La mayoría de las celebridades aman estar en el centro de la atención cuando se trata de beneficencias, pero aún así Masen, al parecer, ha participado de forma silenciosa. Me pregunto por qué.

También descubro que su padre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, es un buen reconocido cirujano ortopédico en Chicago, y es uno de los doctores del Chicago Bulls. Wow. Mamá, Esme Cullen maneja su propia firma de diseño interior.

Cierro mi laptop y me siento allí contemplando todo lo que he escuchado y leído, estoy más confundida sobre Masen de lo que estaba antes de la entrevista. Decido no afligirme ya que tengo una cita con él en unas horas, y tengo el tiempo justo para tomar una siesta, ducha, y prepararme. _¿Es una cita?_ El pensamiento me llena de pánico…y emoción, si estoy siendo honesta. Rose ya me dijo que se iba a quedar con Emmett, así que estoy por mi cuenta esta noche.

Después de ducharme, me visto en un top azul oscuro, súper sexy, y jeans ceñidos negros. Coloco mi cabello en una coleta y me pongo mis sandalias bajitas y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Después de un corto viaje en taxi, me presento en recepción. Soy dirigida hacia el elevador de inmediato y me encuentro en su puerta en un minuto. Él la ha dejado entreabierta, una invitación para simplemente entrar. Mientras entro, toco a la puerta ligeramente y digo su nombre. Escucho algo de música agradable de fondo y las luces están algo atenuadas a mi alrededor. El aroma delicioso a albahaca y ajo llena el aire.

Lo escucho gritar de la cocina: —Entra, ponte cómoda.

Camino por su apartamento, notando más detalles que la primera vez que estuve aquí. Fotos de él con su familia están esparcidas por sus libreros y pareces, pero además de algunas pinturas en abstracto, el lugar es prácticamente minimalista y cómodo. Decido unirme a él en la cocina, y lo que veo cuando llego allí casi me paraliza con lujuria.

Él se encuentra en un sweater negro con cuello en V, jeans gastados, un mandil negro, y descalzo. Se encuentra de espaldas a mí y no ha notado mi presencia, o al menos no creo que lo haya hecho, así que tomo asiento en uno de los bancos y lo observo, justo como lo hice en la cafetería. Su cabello está en su desorden usual, las luces de la cocina haciendo brillar sus reflejos broncíneos como fuego. Estoy distraída por lo fácilmente que se mueve, cortando, removiendo, y tomando cosas de la alacena; todo es demasiado para mis sensaciones.

—¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Casi me caigo de mi asiento mientras él mira por encima de su hombro y me da su mini versión de la Sonrisa Socarrona.

Ok, puedo hacer esto.

—De hecho, estoy observando ese Pinot a tu lado. ¿Es para nosotros?

—Claro, toma una copa, está en el gabinete por encima del refrigerador. —Me señala con su barbilla.

Tomo dos copas y las coloco en la mesada, mientras lo escucho abrir la botella. Mientras intento controlar mi respiración errática, él de repente se encuentra detrás de mí, el calor de su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello.

—Di cuando. —Comienza a servir el vino por encima de mi hombro, su boca a milímetros de mi oído. Estoy pérdida en un manojo de cosquilleos antes de notar que mi copa está siendo llenada casi hasta el borde.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya…! —logro decir, a penas.

Puedo sentirlo sonreír contra mi oreja mientras cierra la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos para que pueda sentirlo…por completo. Pero antes de poder humillarme por completo y girarme para dejar que me tome justo allí en la cocina como la zorra que parece que soy, él ya no está. Me giro para verlo de vuelta en la cocina. ¿Cómo es que me hace esto? Soy un charco…en serio, no puedo funcionar cuando él está alrededor. ¿Se ha dado cuenta? ¿Está jugando conmigo, "La gran jugadora"? ¿O solo no está consciente del efecto que tiene en mí?

Me siento en el banco y él comienza a servir nuestros platos.

—Por qué no te adelantas y te sientas a la mesa, ya voy allí.

—Eh, ok, ¿no necesitas ayuda?

—Claro, ¿por qué no tomas el pan de ajo que está allí en la mesada y la ensalada que está en el refrigerador? —dice.

¿Pan? ¿Ensalada? ¿ _En serio_?

Hago como me dicen y unos minutos después, él aparece con dos platos calientes de algo que huele divino. Orgullosamente coloca mi plato frente a mí y no puedo evitar reír ante lo serio que se está tomando esto.

—Esto realmente huele bien, ¿qué es?

—Pollo asado con risotto y cebollas acarameladas —dice satisfechamente.

Entonces levanta su copa y espera a que yo alce la mía.

—Por las posibilidades y las sorpresas.

Me sorprende su brindis, pero igualmente choco nuestras copas. Entonces tomo mi primer bocado, mientras Masen observa; casi puedo jurar que está mirando mis labios mientras aparto el tenedor de ellos.

 _Mierda_. Él tiene razón. Este es el mejor puto risotto que he probado. Y ahora tengo que admitirlo. _¿Podría mentir?_ Claro, podría decirle que he probado mejores. Pero él está siendo tan cortés como puede ser, y no creo que tenga el corazón para rechazarlo.

—Wow, eso estuvo muy, muy bueno. Estoy sorprendida.

—¿Mejor de cualquier cosa que hayas probado jamás? —Él sabe cuál es la respuesta, solo quiere que lo admita.

—Eh, sí…ok, lo admito. Es lo mejor que he probado.

Y sorprendentemente, no luce satisfecho; ni arrogante, no superior, solo contento. Luce feliz de haber hecho algo para satisfacerme (como si no hubiera hecho suficiente de eso la otra noche).

El resto de la noche pasa con conversaciones cómodas, sonrisas, y coqueteos sutiles. Él me cuenta un poco más sobre su infancia, hablando de lo integrales que sus padres fueron con él para que no terminara mal. Le cuento sobre mi vida en un pequeño pueblo en Washington, dónde mi padre es jefe de Policía, cómo pasé mis veranos con mi madre en Phoenix, visitando a mi abuela. Entonces, cuando le pregunto por qué su apellido es Masen, no Cullen como sus padres, él dice algo que no estaba esperando.

Duda en responder. Entonces, me mira, sus ojos casi verdes vividos y reflexivos.

—De hecho soy adoptado. Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando tenía siete años en un accidente automovilístico. Mi madre, Elizabeth, era la mejor amiga de Esme y habían nombrado a ella y Carlisle como mis guardianes en caso de que algo le pasara a ella y mi padre. Ellos han sido mi roca desde entonces. No sé qué hubiera pasado si ellos no hubieran estado allí.

Me encuentro en silencio. No sé qué decir. Masen sonríe algo triste.

—Perdón por haberte puesto mal con eso, no era mi intención. Realmente no pensé que fuera a hablar de eso esta noche. Lo siento.

—No lo estés. Quiero decir, me siento halagada que sientas que puedas hablar conmigo sobre eso. De hecho, estoy muy feliz por ti. Has sido bendecido. Estoy seguro que te aman mucho. —Ok, me estoy poniendo algo pesada y algo muy personal.

Masen toma aire profundo, y decide romper el aura pesado alrededor nuestro al tomar nuestros platos y dirigirse a la cocina. Tengo un momento para reflejar en lo que acaba de pasar. Me contó sobre una parte muy personal de su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué estoy secretamente encantada ante el prospecto de que él confíe en mí lo suficiente como para hablarlo? Acabo de conocer a este tipo; no me permito acercarme a los hombres así. Pero hay algo en él. No sé qué. Antes de seguir analizándolo, él vuelve con tiramisú casero. _Intenta matarme_.

Coloca un pedazo en un plato y me lo ofrece en silencio. Le agradezco suavemente y tomo un bocado. Es delicioso. Mientras tanto, él me observa intensamente, como si descifrando un código.

—Así que, tú y Alec…¿Cómo va eso?

Bueno, eso es abrupto.

—No hay "yo y Alec". La pasamos bien: se terminó. Tú de todos debería conocer esa rutina.

—¿Eso piensas? No creas todo lo que lees, Swan. —Luce algo enojado ante mi conjetura.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasa con Barbie…cómo se llamaba, Tara?

Suelta un bufido.

—Su nombre es Tanya, y no hay nada con Tanya. Ella se fue ayer antes que nosotros… —deja a entender, y me mira cautelosamente, sin saber si el tema era prohibido.

—¿Así que ustedes terminaron?

El responder cortadamente.

—Como dijiste elocuentemente, la pasamos bien, ya terminó. Esa rutina normal que pareces conocer muy bien.

Bueno, tiene razón allí.

Hay unos minutos de silencio incomodo antes que él se pone de pie y se pone a limpiar la mesa. Ofrezco ayudar, pero él me aparta y me dice que me relaje en la sala. Cuando finalmente vuelve, es con dos copas, llenas de vino.

—¿Te molestaría tocar esa pieza de Chopin otra vez? Realmente me gustó. —No sé de dónde sale eso. Quizás el vino está jodiendo conmigo, pero en serio quiero ver y escucharlo tocar otra vez.

Él asiente silenciosamente con una sonrisa tímida y antes de dirigirse hacia el piano, me ofrece su mano, haciéndome poner de pie y seguirlo. La extraña electricidad entre nosotros cada vez que nos tomamos está allí nuevamente, y esta vez, es extrañamente reconfortante. Nos lleva hacia el instrumento así estoy inclinada contra su costado, y él se sienta en la banqueta. Ni bien comienza a tocar, mi mente se dirige de vuelta a mi abuela; cómo ella tocaba esto para mí todo el tiempo, intentando hacer que aprenda. Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía un hueso musical en mi cuerpo, y estaba contenta con dejarme escuchar.

Me despierto de mi sueño y lo miro. Él está tan concentrado en la pieza y su ceño está fruncido en concentración, sus ojos cerrados. Es una de las cosas más sexys que he visto, y estoy atraída hacia él. Mi cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente y me siento a su lado en el banco, mis ojos pasan desde su hermoso rostro hacia sus largos y agraciados dedos y estoy acabada. La música termina y la sala está completamente en silencio, y cierro mis ojos.

Lo próximo que siento son sus suaves labios rozar mi cuello desde mi oreja hacia la unión de mi hombro y espalda otra vez. Suelto un suave gemido y sirve para alentarlo. Él levanta su mano, y toma mi barbilla y gira mi rostro hacia el suyo y justo así esos labios están sobre los míos. Está dudoso al principio, lamiendo y succionando dulcemente mi labio inferior, en pedido silencioso por entrada. Estoy tan perdida en mis sensaciones que pierdo todas las inhibiciones y lo tomo del cuello, abriendo mi boca y tomando de su cabello.

Él gruñe en mi boca y giro mi cabeza ligeramente, enterrando mi lengua en su boca caliente. Sus manos comienzan a moverse de mi cuello hacia mis hombros, hasta que está tomando de mis caderas rudamente. No hay uso en negar lo loca que me está volviendo y suavemente muevo mi pierna para ubicarme sobre su regazo en el banco. Su dura polla presiona contra mí y sé que estoy tan húmeda como puedo estar. Lentamente me inclina hasta que estoy presionada contra las teclas; notas suaves y fuertes suenan en la sala silenciosa. Él rompe nuestro beso y baja su cabeza, dejando besos apasionados y húmedos por todo mi cuello, pecho, y finalmente sobre mis pechos. Me encuentro embistiendo contra él sin control y justo cuando lo siento comenzar a tomarme en sus brazos, supongo para llevarme a su habitación, suena mi teléfono.

—No te atrevas a contestar esa mierda —dice Masen contra mi pecho.

—Tengo que…Puede ser…oh…podría ser Rose…o…ahhh, oh Dios…o podría ser del trabajo —chillo en mi lujuria.

Lentamente él detiene sus movimientos, dejando suaves besos en mi cuello, hasta que gentilmente me aparto de él para tomar mi teléfono de mi cartera. Es Ben.

—Bella Swan. —Sale en un exhalo apurado.

—¡Bella! Hey, ¿te atrapé en un mal momento?

Miro en disculpas a Masen, quién me está mirando con su cabeza descansando en su codo, el cual está plantado sobre las notas. Me mira enojado y muy excitado.

—No, Ben, estoy bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Te llegó el artículo?

—Sí. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Es brillante, Bella. Todos lo aman. El editor quiere que te quedes en Londres por otras dos semanas con Rose. Básicamente, vas a quedarte hasta que termine el reclutamiento para MLS. Él quiere que Rose siga reportando las charlas y tú vas a asistirla como siempre, pero eres bienvenida a ayudarla con la escritura también.

—Oh, wow, Ben…eso es…eso sería genial. Estoy encantada que le haya gustado. ¿Asumo que ya le has dicho a Rose?

—Sí, y ella está a bordo, y está muy feliz de quedarse. Te mandaré por email con más detalles mañana temprano, ¿de acuerdo? Pero Bella, solo quería decirte que estoy realmente orgulloso de ti.

—Aw, gracias, Ben, en serio aprecio la oportunidad.

—Ok, bueno, hablamos pronto, entonces.

—Gracias otra vez, Ben…buenas noches.

La llamada termina y siento una ola de orgullo que es difícil de suprimir. Mi sonrisa debe alertar a Masen porque en un segundo está a mi lado, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome contra su pecho. Sus labios están en mi oído.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Sí, ese era del periódico. Amaron tu entrevista. Extendieron mi trabajo aquí por otras dos semanas. Voy a poder escribir además de asistir a Rose.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa mientras frota su nariz contra mi cuello y momentáneamente giro mi cabeza para darle más lugar.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —susurra, y por un segundo, considero decirle que sí. Pero me doy cuenta que es demasiado, muy pronto. Mi cabeza de repente me grita que corra lejos; esto no es lo que hago…lo que sea que es esto. Me tenso en sus brazos y él lo nota, soltando sus brazos y mirando hacia el suelo.

Me siento terrible por rechazarlo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a conectar con alguien así. Se suponía que él fuera una follada, como todos los demás. ¿Por qué me siento como la mierda?

Me muevo incómodamente en mi lugar.

—Escucha, Masen…No soy buena en esto. Mira, ya te dije que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo algo de una vez…no puedo permitir…

—Cálmate, Swan. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo pensé que hubieses querido quedarte esta noche. Quiero decir, lo que pasó hace unos minutos…solo pensé… —Luce como un niño que perdió su cachorro.

—Claro. Lo sé, es completamente mi culpa. Perdón si te dejé pensar que había más. Pero, no me acuesto con alguien más de una vez, y esto solo es un inconveniente para mí. —Mierda, divagar no es lo mío. No sé que le pasó a la Bella segura, pero ha dejado el edificio, aparentemente. Realmente quiero quedarme, y follarlo hasta que desmayarnos. El solo pensar en comenzar en dónde lo dejamos en el piano me tiene húmeda otra vez, lo cual está comenzando a volverse algo incomodo. Pero mi cerebro no apagará mi mecanismo de defensa.

Él asiente, aún mirando el suelo, y me siento como una perra fría. Este es un lado de Masen que no creí que existía. Necesito arreglar la situación, pronto.

—Probablemente debería dirigirme a casa de todas formas, tengo un largo día mañana. Pero…eh…creo que iré a chequear esa cafetería en la mañana…realmente me gustaron sus escones y eso…así que…sí tú…no lo sé, tienes nada que hacer en la mañana, y quieres acompañarme…estaré allí.

Él levanta su vista, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mí, pero una sonrisa lentamente aparece. Entonces, el Masen que conozco rápidamente cambia a su sonrisa Socarrona.

—¿Ves? Sabía que no podrías tener suficiente de mí…Soy irresistible.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero de alguna forma sé que solo está bromeando, así que le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, quizás solo estoy usándote así no tengo a desconocidos fastidiándome en la cafetería mañana —bromeo.

—Sí, eso apestaría. Supongo que un tipo te esté fastidiando es suficiente, ¿no?

—Oh, ¿así que admites que me estás fastidiando?

—Por supuesto que no. Estaba hablando de Alec. —Uuuh, golpe bajo, señor.

—Bueno, estoy segura que si Alec decide que tiene un deseo de muerte e intenta volverme a hablar, serás el primero en marcar tu territorio no-existente, ¿no? Hombres y sus peleas de territorios.

Y justo así, él toma de mis caderas y me empuja contra la pared…Dios, a este tipo le gusta las paredes.

Nos miramos y él me observa con oscura intensidad, labios a centímetros de los míos.

—Confía en mí, Swan, para el término de tu estadía, vas a querer que te aclame como mi territorio. —Entonces me besa con tanta fuerza que pienso que voy a desmayarme por su poder y mis hormonas se descontrolan. Mis manos se mueven hacia su cabello en contra de mi voluntad, y mi cuerpo reacciona con cada nervio terminando en una descarga. Esto no es normal. Tengo que parar esto.

Aunque no tengo que detenerlo, porque él se aparta de mí, su mano ciegamente alcanzando el picaporte que está a nuestro lado y ni siquiera aparta su mirada de mí. La puerta se abre y justo así, es un perfecto caballero. Se mueve a un lado para permitirme salir, y me sorprende su cambio de humor.

Tomo aire profundo un par de veces y cuando mi pulso vuelve a la normalidad, hablo.

—Eh…gracias…por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Probaste que estaba equivocada esta noche. —Si solo supiera lo equivocada que estaba en todo aspecto.

—Fue mi placer. Estoy contento que lo hayas disfrutado. Déjame acompañarte hasta abajo.

—No, no…eso no será necesario, solo haré que el portero me llame un taxi. Quizás te…¿veré mañana, entonces? —No quería sonar demasiado ansiosa, no podía permitir que él tuviera ideas sobre que quería seguir viéndolo, lo cual supongo…que es verdad…no…sé que quiero…volver a verlo…otra vez.

Él solo me sonríe y me besa suavemente en la frente; otro primero. Ese gesto me convierte en una adolescente, y suspiro.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches, entonces.

—Buenas noches, Swan. —Y justo así, la puerta se cierra suavemente, y la noche terminó.

En el taxi de camino a casa, le doy vueltas a las emociones mezcladas que estoy sintiendo. Masen sigue confundiéndome, y cada vez que pienso que lo llego a comprender, él logra confundirme aún más.

En mi habitación de hotel otra vez y después de una larga ducha caliente, la cual incluye masturbarme ante imágenes y recuerdos del futbolista sexy y arrogante, me quedo dormida. Mañana parece ser que será diferente. Como al parecer, cuando de Masen se trata, nada es aburrido.


End file.
